Beyond the Twisted World Tree
by Ayekasong
Summary: Several years after the events of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, Midgard has been rebuilt, and humanity has begun to thrive again. But, history still haunts those who were reborn. AliciaXRufus
1. Premonitions

**Title: **Beyond the Twisted World Tree

**Rating: **T

** Setting: **The story begins several years after the events of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own _Valkyrie Profile_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Premonitions**

_The screaming laughter of a maniac rang out in the dark night._

The woman clad in purple armor skillfully wielded her pole arm as her raven hair danced against her face. Alexandria met the weapon with her rapier. One swung at the other, while her partner parried every attack directed at her.

Together they fought, neither woman holding back her rage.

Alexandria lunged at the warrior. Sensing her vulnerability, the warrior dematerialized into a pink orb, floating to the top of the stairs. Angrily, Alexandria ran up the stairs as the enemy ran down to meet her. Alexandria lunged, throwing her sword forward. To her amazement and horror, metal slid through flesh. The rapier pierced deep into the warrior's side. The armored woman's knees sagged as Alexandria hesitantly withdrew her sword.

"Now!" came a cry from behind a pillar.

A sorcerer materialized and cast a spell toward them as another sorcerer behind them did the same. The spells met in their battlefield, casting a circle on the ground beneath them. A violent blue light erupted around the warriors. Confused, Alexandria looked at the warrior, to see the image of a woman superimposed in a purple light behind her.

At that moment, something deep within Alexandria became aware of a horrifying change in her body. It was as though her insides were slipping away. Something was being stolen from her... something that was part of her very core.

"No!" Alexandria screamed as she shot up in bed. Beads of sweat trickled down her body, causing her nightgown to stick to her. Heavy pants escaped her lips as she focused on the room. "Oh," she gasped. "Another dream."

_These dreams are going to be the death of me_, she thought. They became more vivid every night. Sometimes they were recurring, sometimes they were different. But every time, the dreams seemed more and more real. It unnerved her, but Alexandria did not dare to tell a soul about them. She feared they would discover that something was wrong with her.

_That woman in purple armor...she's been in a dream before_. Alexandria reflected upon her dream the night before as she strolled through town. She enjoyed traveling to the local market to buy fresh fruits and vegetables. It gave her a chance to do something mindless so that she didn't have to think about the dreams and how people would believe her to be crazy if she would ever tell a soul about them.

_Who is she? Is she some sort of war general?_ Alexandria had to admit, the woman was quite beautiful, but every time she appeared in the dreams, a battle ensued. Alexandria didn't like to fight, not even in her dreams.

Nearly everyone in the small town of Coriander was out and about this sunny, warm morning. In the town square, children gathered around the town musician who was strumming a guitar and singing a popular song of legend.

_Once lived a princess fair and kind_

_Who harbored another soul in her mind._

_Though shunned by people of her land,_

_She was chosen by fate's hand_

_To save us all from a god's wrath,_

_She died and gave us a new path._

Alexandria smiled as she heard the children start to sing along. That had been her own favorite song as a child. The legend of this princess who fought off the gods helped her to believe that if she would endure her hardships, perhaps someday she would be a hero in someone's eyes.

After purchasing a basket full of produce, Alexandria headed back to her meager cottage. Tall grass and flowers surrounded the simplistic structure, so even though it was nothing fancy, Alexandria thought it was beautiful.

A young man with light brown hair and glasses was waiting for her in the the doorway.

"Josef!" Alexandria exclaimed cheerfully. Quickly, she set her basket on the ground and ran to the door, throwing her arms around him in a friendly embrace. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you for months!"

"I was studying in Dipan," came the reply. His gentle hands wrapped around her back to return the embrace.

Alexandria's heart leaped at the feeling of his arms around her. Josef had always been so reserved as a child. He preferred to sit and read his books rather than play with the children of the village. A hard working student by nature, Josef's dedication to his magical studies had earned him the respect of the village, and Midgard's magicians began to take notice of him. Although his magical ability had not been quite as proficient as they would have liked, the magical community was eager to train anyone interested in their craft. Josef had advanced quickly in the magic arts, and the high wizards of Dipan sought him out to train with them. The city's buildings had been rebuilt, but they desperately needed people to come and bring money and ideas back to the once wealthy land, so the opportunities for business and schooling were popping up rapidly.

At first, Josef only went once a month, but his visits to Dipan rapidly increased to every other week. Three months prior, he had begun to live in the once wealthy city, only returning to meager Coriander to study the vegetation in the area.

Alexandria hated when Josef was gone. She had been patient, but became increasingly frustrated when his interest in her never developed into more than a friendship. Typically, when Josef spent time in Alexandria's presence, he was either nose-deep in a heavy book or observing Alexandria as she did her daily chores, as though she were a plant in the forest. At first she fantasized that he was reveling in her beauty, but as time went on, these "observations" made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Alexandria," Josef interrupted her thoughts. "I have something I want to show you. Will you accompany me into the forest?" Josef smiled at her, extending his hand. Her heart began to race as she gently accepted it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>This is my first published story! Eek! The plot sort of came to me as I was daydreaming about what I thought should have happened after the game ended.

Review if you would like. Constructive criticism is welcomed. This story is nearly complete, and I figured that if I actually went ahead and published it, I might actually finish it. I will update as soon as I have polished the next chapter until I feel it is "good enough."


	2. Peace Disturbed

**Chapter Two**

**Peace Disturbed**

The sun beat down on Alexandria's back as Josef lead her deeper into the Ancient Forest. This place had terrified her as a child. Her friends told her stories of monsters that lurked amid the foggy depths. The townspeople maintained that the journey of the legendary princess had led her to the Ancient Forest. They claimed that many years ago the legendary princess from the famous folk song and her companions had ventured into the forest and been the first people to ever come back out alive. Something about that story intrigued Alexandria... perhaps it meant that the forest had been purified of the horrible creatures her friends spoke of. She hoped, anyway.

The reminder of that story had stirred up a long lost sense of fear in her heart. She gripped Josef's hand a little tighter. He looked down at her, a questioning look in his eyes. A blush spread across her face. "Um, I'm a little frightened," she admitted with a smile. He returned her smile, and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

He led her through the forest to a beautiful clearing. A gentle breeze tugged at her hair, allowing her golden tresses some freedom in the wind. The rays of the sun broke through the mist as though it were a piece of glass that had cracked where the light had touched it. _This would be a gorgeous place for a proposal!_ Alexandria sighed longingly. A thought of fantasy crept into her mind. _No way! Is he going to admit that he has feelings for me? _She had feared that all of this time her affection had been unrequited. If her dream was coming true, she could finally have someone in her life that she could call family!

"Josef..." she whispered softly as he let go of her hand. Josef stepped backward, seemingly on unsteady feet. His breathing became heavy and labored as he struggled to maintain control of himself.

Alexandria sensed the change in his demeanor. She reached out to place her hand gently on his shoulder. With a grunt, he shrugged it off violently. He looked up at her, but his expression was not one of love – or anything else Alexandria may have expected from him. His eyes were full of anger.

"J-Josef?" Alexandria stumbled back as a wave of panic shot through her. What in all of Midgard could have caused such a calm, peaceful man to be so angry?

Josef began to chant words that she did not understand. The gentle breeze that had played with Alexandria's hair became a howling wind that threatened to trample her as dark clouds gathered hurriedly in the sky around them. A crack of thunder exploded above them, and strange creatures started to take shape around Josef. A large wolf crawled to Josef and stopped in front of him, acknowledging him as his master. Two disturbances in the mist swirled around him. Seconds later , the mist cleared, a large flower creature formed out of the howling mist on joined them on Josef's left, while a horrid-looking fish creature stood on his right.

The wind continued to howl. Alexandria backed against the tree. Was he showing her his magic? Is that why he brought her out here? "What's happening, Josef?"

The menacing look he shot back at her sent chills throughout her entire body. "Stop calling me that name you damned woman!"

Alexandria gasped and pressed herself harder against the trunk of the tree. Josef was not here to profess love to her, not at all! Fear rolled through her body, paralyzing her. How could her childhood friend, this man she had such strong feelings for, be so angry with her?

Eyes full of hatred bore into her, threatening to drill into her soul. "You stole Lenneth from me! Finally, I will have my revenge upon you Alicia!"

_Alicia_. That name. Why had he called her that? Why did that name send a wave of terror through her entire being?

Josef sneered at her. The terrified girl slid down the back of the tree trunk so that she sat on the ground, recoiled, and confused. Calmly, Josef whispered to his companions, "Kill her."

* * *

><p>A nagging feeling tugged at the back of her mind. Silmeria felt something amiss.<p>

Her senses turned her in the direction of Coriander. Someone was using ancient magic. It was not completely unnatural for some of the more powerful wizards in Midgard to know the ancient magic, but the fact that it came from the area of Coriander – the place that Lezard and Alicia lived in their reincarnated bodies – set her on edge.

Quickly, she teleported to Coriander to see what was happening.

All seemed normal in the little village. There had been rumors about the young magician from Coriander growing powerful in the ancient arts. Was she just being hypersensitive in light of these rumors?

A disturbance in the wind tore her attention away from the village and towards the Ancient Forest.

"Of course." Without a second thought, she teleported to the forest.

Silmeria hovered just above the forest canopy. A woman's scream to the west directed her to the location of the disturbance.

In a small clearing, a young sorcerer chanted spells in front of a young a young maiden. Upon closer inspection, she recognized that the monsters had been conjured, inferring that this was some sort of attack. The young magician's dusty blond hair grew darker as the air around him became more and more disturbed. The young lady with golden tresses watched on, paralyzed in fear.

Silmeria sighed. "I dislike watching the death," she muttered under her breath. "I wish I could just gather Einherjar after they have fallen."

A sudden realization bolted into her head like lightning. She recognized both parties. A sensation of horror rose within her. Asgard's worst fear since the death of Odin had been realized.

Lezard had broken the seal on his memories.


	3. Lezard's Attack

**Chapter Three**

**Lezard's Attack  
><strong>

The wolf charged at her, and Alexandria instinctively jumped to the side. The wolf hit the tree head-on, stunning it momentarily. The fish creature saw its opening and struck at her with its harpoon. She fell and attempted to roll away from it, but the harpoon grazed her arm and then stabbed deep into the earth. Alexandria grabbed at the thick crimson line forming on her arm. She struggled to stand in the howling wind. The flower creature bumbled over, raising its huge leafy arm, aiming to strike her. The tough skin met her flesh with a sickening crack and Alexandria found herself on the ground once more. Unfortunately for the top-heavy flower, the blow also sent its own body hurling towards the ground.

"Ugh," grunted Josef in disgust. "Pitful monsters. Is it really so hard to kill a weak little girl? It seems that I must do the job myself."

"Josef, stop!" screamed Alexandria as tears streamed down her cheeks. A deep purple bruise was forming on her left cheek, and the blood on her arm began oozing down towards her fingers. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Ignoring her, Josef began another incantation as a firey orange aura formed around him. "In my hand the creator's sword that calls eternal sleep..." A circle of light formed on the ground around Alexandria, with her at the center. Ancient runes appeared in the light as though some invisible deity was carving them into the ground. "Honor our pact and hear my command!" Columns of fire struck into the earth, forming a circle around her. "Animate Earth!" screamed Josef. Three paths of fire raced towards her, ready to destroy her.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the blast to come and send her into oblivion.

The deafening sound enveloped her. But she felt no pain. Instead, she felt arms around her waist and the sensation of flying through the air. Is this what death felt like? Slowly, she opened her eyes.

A woman with golden hair similar to her own held Alexandria in her arms. The woman looked regal – like a seasoned warrior. The orange light from the blast struck her purple armor, reflecting its shine up into the warrior's face giving her an ethereal glow, even as glowing chunks of earth and burning embers fell around them. The warrior set her down at the edge of the clearing. The wolf, which had regained its ability to move lunged at the warrior. She struck it down effortlessly and the corpse of the fallen enemy vanished into thin air.

"Silmeria! No!" Josef cried out.

Alexandria watched, her mind clouded and unable to comprehend, as the warrior Josef referred to as Silmeria struck down his other two companions. Josef fell to his knees, cowering, as the warrior approached him next.

The warrior pointed her sword at Josef's neck. "Lezard Valeth!" she stated with an air of authority in her voice. "I know not how you managed to break the seal on your memories. But since you have, you surely must know of your past transgressions. I should strike you down right here and now."

The man she called Lezard cowered on the ground as she prepared her blade for the kill. The Valkyrie held the blade in front of her torso, hesitating. Instead of striking, she sheathed the mighty weapon. "But since I have been forbidden to interfere with the lives of the people in this town, and your death would impact them significantly, I will spare your life today. But know this; you will be under the watch of every god in Asgard. We will see through your actions. Be warned, any attempt to attack the gods will result in your demise. I will personally kill you every time you are reborn until you are removed from the cycle of rebirth altogether."

Lezard cursed under his breath. "But Lenneth..."

"If you wish to win Lenneth's heart," interrupted Silmeria, "I suggest you find a different way to do so. Obviously your past attempts have not worked." The ice in her voice nearly materialized in the air. Lezard's shoulders fell at the realization that she was right.

"Furthermore, you will not harm Alica. This is a divine order, and we will interpret any attempt to harm her as defiance. Now leave this place."

Defeated, Lezard slumped until his head lay on the ground. He balled up his fists and let out an anguished cry. He struck the earth with his fists twice as he howled in the agony of defeat. After several tense moments, he gathered himself and stood slowly, looking the Valkyrie in the eye, sneering. "As you wish, Lady Silmeria Valkyrie." He turned to leave the clearing, heading in the direction of Coriander. Silmeria watched him go. When he was at a safe distance, she turned to look at Alexandria.

Silmeria's eyes pierced through Alexandria's. Again, Alexandria felt something stir within her soul. She closed her eyes as her body trembled and her blood sent prickling sensations through her veins. Those things she saw in her dreams... they were all coming back again. The blood, the castle, the place full of stars. The woman in white who held a giant sword, the frightening black-haired woman and her heavy warrior companion. Why? Why was she seeing all of these things now?

A terrified cry escaped her lips and she collapsed on the ground, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>It never took long, but today her trip back to the palace had never seemed longer. She gently landed just past the Rainbow Bridge, but only paused to frown at how her racing mind prevented her from landing closer to the palace. The beauty of the meadow often drew her attention for a period of time, but today it was just a nuisance, another obstacle in her path.<p>

Her legs burned as she sprinted toward her destination, but today even her running speed was not good enough. After what seemed a full human lifetime, she finally opened the doors of Valhalla. Ignoring the greetings of the Einherjar, the determined Valkyrie stormed to the place she knew Lord Rufus would be. Her news was too important to deal with formalities.

Silmeria threw open the doors to the throne room.

Rufus looked up from his throne to see who had entered the hall without warning. Recognizing the Valkyrie, his back stiffened.

Freya, who had been briefing Rufus on those who sought audience with him that day, was very displeased. "Silmeria! You may have been reborn recently, but surely your entire memory has not escaped you? We have rules here! You must make an appointment if you wish to see Lord -"

"Lezard Valeth has broken the seal on his memories," the Valkyrie interrupted. "He attacked the reincarnation of Alicia, seeking retribution for his lost fight at the top of his tower. I sensed his magic and I intervened, warning him that any attempts to repeat his previous mistakes will result in divine retribution."

Freya's jaw nearly hit the floor. Rufus turned so pale that he resembled the stones statues in the castles of Midgard.

Freya was the first to regain her composure. "How did he manage to break the seal on his memories?" she asked. "Only Lord Rufus and myself are capable of breaking a memory seal!"

Silmeria shook her head slowly. "I do not know. In the time I have been roaming Midgard, he never appeared to have any slight recognition of his past life."

"This is bad news," Rufus stated grimly. "When we discovered that Lezard had been reborn, we knew that sealing off his memories was the only way to prevent a repeat of the past. The fact that he's managed to find a way to break that seal shows that he has already become powerful..."

Freya wrung her hands. "But how would he even know that his memories were sealed?"

"Some humans magicians claim to be able to read the past lives of others. I have never had need to verify their claims by using my own reading abilities," Silmeria stated, "but if Lezard encountered any of these individuals, it may be possible that he was alerted to the seal..."

"It doesn't do us much good to speculate at this point," Rufus interjected. "Regardless of how he came to know about the seal, he has broken it and realized who he is." He folded his hands and closed his eyes, taking a silent moment to consider the circumstances. "Silmeria, I entrust this matter to you. Watch Lezard's actions. If he appears to be any threat to Asgard or Midgard at all, strike him down. We cannot have a repeat of his offenses."

"My Lord, would it not be best to simply eliminate him now? If he is forced back into the cycle of rebirth, we can reseal his memories." Freya tucked a golden lock behind her ear.

"I understand your concern as he is probably the biggest threat to Asgard that currently exists. But if he has already been able to break the seal, there is nothing to ensure that he won't do it again the next time he is reborn." Rufus rubbed his temples. "And don't forget that when he was defeated, the Valkyrie foretold that he would pay for his sins with his soul. For now, let's see what happens."

Freya frowned. "As you wish, my Lord. But if he harms anyone or shows intentions of becoming a god again, I must insist that he be destroyed."

"Agreed," Silmeria nodded. "I will return to Midgard for the time being. If anything else is amiss, I will inform you and Lady Freya immediately." Silmeria turned with militant accuracy and marched herself out of the hall.

An eerie silence filled the hall. Both gods were lost in their own thoughts. The impact of Lezard's memory returning could hold grave consequences for Asgard. Would he come after them again? Was Silmeria's warning enough to hold him at bay? Was allowing him to live a good decision? Breaking out of her reverie, Freya ended the silence first. "You hope that she regains her memories as well, do you not?"

Rufus snapped out of his own thoughts. When his mind had cleared and he understood what she was asking, Rufus' head dropped. Softly he replied, "Of course I do. I want nothing more than to have Alicia back." Taking a deep breath, he lifted his head back up. "But she died so that the world could be peaceful again. I would not deny her that life she wanted, not for anything. That's why we agreed to seal off her memories...so that she wouldn't have to remember the pain and violence of that life..." Rufus sighed. "I made my peace with that a long time ago. Her happiness is more important than my own selfish desires."

Freya shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to respond. If her lover had been reborn and remembered his past, she would have taken Lord Odin back in a heartbeat if given the chance. She would probably have helped him break the memory seal herself. It was unsettling that Rufus, who had lost the object of his affection just as she had, could think sacrificing his own happiness for the sake of the life Alicia wanted was a good choice. The fact that Odin was not coming back still stabbed at her heart. Once in a while, someone would do something or say something that would remind her of Odin, and her emotional state would quickly deteriorate. Ashamed of her feelings, Freya would retire to her room where she could privately release some of her despair. Surely Rufus must feel the same pain she felt. Feeling loved again would get rid of his pain, and Freya found it downright ridiculous that he would not want Alicia to remember him.

When Rufus had returned from that new world with Gungnir in hand, Freya had been outraged. That lowly archer was holding the weapon of her beloved, and that could only mean that Odin had died along with the blaspheming magician from Dipan. Her fury drove her to battle Rufus. Despite his protests, she angrily attacked him, refusing to accept that Odin was gone. Freya's rage impeded her ability to fight, and in the end Rufus pinned her, effectively winning the fight without harming the goddess. The humiliation of defeat pushed Freya's emotion over the edge, and she had lost her composure, screaming, crying, and begging for someone to wake her from the nightmare.

For the first two years, she hated Rufus. She refused to help him learn his new duties as King of the Gods. Anytime he made a mistake, she delighted in pointing it out to everyone who would listen. The two frequently had bitter arguments that lasted for days. Einherjar made a point to make themselves scarce for fear of incurring the wrath of either god. The bitter rivalry raged on, until finally, during a particularly tense argument about whether or not Rufus was fit to be a god, the former archer admitted to the anguish he still felt at losing Alicia, and that he wanted to make the Midgard a better place in honor of her memory. Knowing the pain of losing love all too well, Freya let down her guard, and shared her own agony. This newfound common ground gave Freya a new respect for Rufus. He had endured all of her tormenting while secretly hiding his own excruciation. Perhaps she would give him a chance after all.

The new understanding between them alleviated much of the tension in Asgard. Rufus and Freya became sort of a team, working together to rebuild the world that Lezard had nearly destroyed. Freya had never really considered anyone a friend, but Rufus was beginning to earn this title with her.

Rufus slapped his thighs, snapping her back to the present. "So now, which of the elven kings wishes to see me today?"

Freya shifted through her papers, relieved to get back to the topic at hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm so sorry that it takes me so long to update!


	4. Regret

**Chapter 4**

**Regret**

A drop of rain on her cheek was the first thing to stir her. Alexandria's eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring up at dark gray rainclouds, threatening to burst open at any moment.

_Where am I?_

Alexandria stood slowly as the events of the past few hours came back to her. _I'm in the forest. Josef brought me here._

Josef. He had tried to kill her. That woman had saved her.

_That woman_... remembering her sent chills back up Alexandria's spine. She rubbed her arms, trying to get rid of that chill. _She seems so familiar. But I don't remember seeing her before..._

A gentle rain began to fall as Alexandria started walking absentmindedly out of the forest. _What the hell is going on? Why do I keep seeing these things?_ That woman had called Josef by the name "Lezard." Josef had called her "Alicia." The name was like a distant memory. It was familiar to her, but she could not recall why. Alexandria felt like she was losing her grip on her sanity.

She continued to walk slowly, pausing briefly when Coriander came into view. Alexandria squared her shoulders. _I will forget the whole thing. Perhaps it was nothing more than a dream. Yes, all of these dreams I keep having... they are nothing more than just dreams._ If she forgot everything, maybe it would all just work itself out. Resolved to keep herself sane by ignoring these dreams, she headed back to her home.

* * *

><p>"HHHrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" shouted Lezard, knocking books off of his nightstand. The room at least, would feel his wrath. He ripped his curtains off of the window, throwing them into a disheveled pile on the floor.<p>

"You ruined everything, Silmeria!" Anger boiled up inside of him a second time as he remembered the Valkyrie snatching Alicia away from the grasp of his spell. Fate seemed to revel in his failures...failure to earn Lenneth's love, failure to become one with her, and failure to take revenge on the girl who had destroyed his world. Lezard threw his head back and let out a mournful scream. "Why have you cursed me?"

He grabbed a glass flask from his desk and hurled it at the door. The shattering glass satisfied him a little. He picked up another and hurled it at the same spot. The shards of glass fell, reminding him of how the crystal containing Lenneth shattered when those fools defeated him in his world.

"Damn it," he whispered, sinking onto the small bed in the corner. Lezard buried his face in his hands. Hot tears escaped his eyes. He deserved this, he knew. The gods would be happy to have him completely tormented in this life. The beautiful Lenneth Valkyrie couldn't be his to love. If she had been reborn, she surely hated him for imprisoning her and ultimately causing her death as well as that of her sisters. Becoming a god wouldn't help him win her, either. He had tried that in the past life. While he might not have had the most fantastic grip on sanity, he was intelligent enough to recognize that his past failures proved he couldn't force her to love him. As the Valkyrie being had told him before he had died, nothing can rule another's heart.

Lezard let out a choked sob. Life without hope of Lenneth's love was worthless. Lezard threw himself backward onto the bed. If he could not have her love, he would rather just lay here until he died. Yes, the gods would have no problem with him then. No longer would fate force him to suffer. He would just die, and quietly fade out of their watchful eyes.

He closed his eyes, welcoming sleep. If all went as he hoped, he would just sleep until he never woke up again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Eeek! I meant to upload this chapter sooner. Chapter 5 will be up shortly!


	5. Guilt

**Chapter 5**

**Guilt**

"Damn it!" Rufus cursed as he slammed a fist against his bedroom door.

Lezard had broken the seal. He threatened Alicia's new, peaceful life. Rufus wanted nothing more than to throttle the life out of the magician for killing Alicia the first time. If he so much as harmed a hair on her head, he would use Lezard as target practice in the Asgard shooting range.

_What the hell caused him to know about the seal? How the hell did he gain enough power to break it?_ Rufus banged his fist on the door again in frustration.

And yet, despite his anger, Rufus was secretly glad. If Lezard could find a way to remember the past, Alicia could, too. She could remember...him.

The guilt for that happiness rapidly set in. Alicia was living in the world she wanted! How could he be so selfish to wish that burden upon her? Besides... even if she did remember him and his feelings for her... they couldn't be together. She was human, and couldn't come to Asgard, and he couldn't just leave to go visit her without upsetting the world of the gods he had worked so diligently to restore. It would not do for him singlehandedly to bring about Ragnarok in pursuit of his own selfish desires.

Rufus paced in his room. It had taken him many years and a great deal of emotional strength to make peace with the fact that they could never be together. Now here comes Lezard and his magic bringing _hope,_ of all things, that Alicia might remember him someday.

He sighed and sank onto his bed. He had worked so hard and done so much to create this world of peace for her. He had allowed all three Valkyries to be reborn. Surprisingly, this had been a popular move among the gods. They felt that having so many Valkyries would increase the number of Einherjar in Valhalla, which would restore security to the damaged realm. However, it was not Rufus' intention to have all three of them hunting for souls. Asgard had been damaged heavily and a tremendous amount of work still needed to be done. The Aesir helped where they could, but they had their own duties to attend to and their own fires to put out. It made no sense to force the sisters to sleep when there was so much work to be done. Three more gods to help would alleviate some of the burden.

Once summoned, the sisters had important tasks assigned to them. The soul of the future Lenneth, the Creator, merged with her counterpart of the current time, allowing the re-awakened Valkyrie to maintain her creation power. She was invaluable in restoring damage, and therefore, her main task became restoring the realms. Because of the massive loss of Einherjar, it became Hrist's duty to thoroughly train the few that came to Asgard in case of an attempted attack. The vulnerability of Valhalla might prove attractive those who were power-hungry. Silmeria's primary duty was to patrol Midgard, primarily for Einherjar collection, but also to assist in the human realm where necessary. As the humans were being reborn and rebuilding their world, she had to ensure that nothing that would reduce the small population occurred until it could grow to a reasonable size. Some of the gods insisted that the Valkyries should all be gathering souls, but for the most part, the gods were impressed with Rufus' decision and liked the increased presence of the warriors.

The Valkyries retained their memories of the past life surprisingly well. For that, Rufus was thankful, for they all understood the need for their duties. Though it had pained him to do so, he insisted that Silmeria be the Valkyrie to wander Midgard for the time being. She had been the sister closest to the humans, so he decided that she would have the most insight as to how Midgard should operate, what activity should be avoided, and how she could best disguise herself if it was necessary to directly assist the humans.

It had been good for Rufus' spirits to send Silmeria outside of Asgard. Every time he saw her, he was reminded of Alicia, and that never failed to put him in a foul mood. It had been nice to get to know Hrist and Lenneth a little better as well.

"Alicia..." Her name soothed him as the sweet word ran over his lips. Rufus ran his hands down his face. Even the power of a god wasn't enough to solve the complex problems of the heart.

* * *

><p>Alexandria moaned painfully in her sleep. Dreams never helped her get rest, and usually initiated a headache. People appeared to her, and they all seemed familiar, but she could never recall who they were. She often woke up from the dreams expecting the people to greet her.<p>

The dreams were typically quite violent. As a child, they frightened her. But in time, she grew used to the bloodshed.

Tonight's dream was particularly violent. A silky white dress hugged her curves. The upper half of her body was clad in purple and silver armor. In her right hand, she carried a heavy crystalline blade. Immense strength flowed through her body, preparing her to strike down her opponent. The wind parted her silky tresses, giving her a full view of this strange battlefield. Stars surrounded her, whirling in circles. Alexandria looked across the battlefield to size up her opponent. To her shock and horror, she discovered that it was Josef who opposed her.

No, not Josef. That man who Josef claimed to be. Lezard. Alexandria lunged at him, wheeling her enormous blade into his shoulder. Her comrades tried in vain to attack, but they merely scraped Lezard. The battle raged, and it became apparent that the only one who could harm Lezard was Alexandria. Every attack Lezard threw at them left her comrades in serious need of recovery.

The battle was slow, but in the end, Alexandria remained victorious. Lezard lay face up on the battlefield, defeated. Slowly, the starry field faded away to a beautiful room coated in silver.

Refusing to accept his defeat, Lezard got to his knees. "Lenneth's spirit... Lenneth's soul..." he stood, limping towards Alexandria. "It all belongs to me!" Raving like a madman, he loomed dangerously close to Alexandria. "Now die you damned human!" Lezard ran his weapon into Alexandria's midsection.

To her surprise, there was no pain. She barely even flinched. Lezard fell to the ground, completely spent. "A soul," Alexandria replied, "is something no other can posses."

"A god is not as almighty as I expected," Lezard admitted. His form began to dissolve in a blue light. Alexandria spoke a few more words to him, words that she could not hear in her dream state. When Lezard was completely gone, she too, allowed herself to succumb to death.

But something stopped her from just fading. She turned, remembering that her companions were still present. A tall young man with long green hair stared at her, eyes pleading. She kissed the ring on her hand and held it up in a gesture of farewell. The young man ran to her, but she saw no more as the world around her disappeared, revealing only darkness.

Alexandria sat up in bed. Sweat once again caused her nightgown to cling to her body. She was tired of waking up this way. Sleep was more exhausting than being awake.

The look she had seen on the man in her dream unnerved her more than anything else she had seen in her life. His eyes had begged her not to leave, and yet, she had left him anyway. The worst part was that he was disturbingly familiar. Her raging mind seemed to insist that she had seen him before when she was young. He had helped her up when she was playing tag with some of her friends. Josef, of course, had been too busy reading to notice she had even fallen. As she was running back toward her friends, something urged her to turn around and look at him again. When she did, he was gone.

She had forgotten all about that until now. She couldn't really be crazy if people she had seen before were appearing in these dreams.

_Could these dreams be memories of a past life, like the one Josef had?_ She pondered.

_I'm tired of not sleeping. I'm tired of thinking I'm crazy. This has to stop._ But how? How could she stop it?

_Of course_. _Lezard_. Alexandria balled up her fists. _He called me by a different name. He knows me from this past life. If he could break the seal on his own memories, he can break mine as well._

Alexandria climbed out of bed, feeling around for her hooded robe. Her hand found the soft fabric and she wrapped it around herself throwing the hood over her head. She would go to his house and ask him to help her. That woman in the forest had ordered him not to harm her, so he would obey, right? Alexandria resolved that she didn't care. He would either help her or kill her, and either way she would no longer be tormented with dreams that made her feel she was insane.


	6. A Decision

**Chapter 6**

**A Decision**

_Bang._

Lezard opened his eyes sluggishly. Realizing that it must be sometime in the middle of the night, he rolled over onto his stomach, intending to drift back into a dreamless sleep.

_Bang._

The noise that had originally roused him from his sleep sounded again. He sat up, trying to determine the source of the noise.

_Bang. Bang._

Someone was at the door. _Who in all of Midgard could be knocking on my door at this hour?_ Without bothering to check his appearance, Lezard descended his dark, squeaky staircase to answer the door.

"Josef? I mean...Lezard? Lezard, please answer!" He recognized the owner of that voice. It was Alicia. Or rather, it was Alexandria. He hesitated at the bottom of the staircase. What could she possibly want? Lezard mused that she wanted to torture him with memories of his mistakes.

He turned the knob, allowing the door to creak open. Alexandria peered in and gasped at the man that stared back at her. He was wearing the same clothes as he had during their earlier encounter that day. His hair was a mess, his glasses were tilted to the right, and his eyes appeared puffy. He looked ill and desperately needed a shave.

"What do you want?" he muttered.

Alexandria took a step back. "I, um..." she shuffled her feet. "Can I come in? It's kind of cold out here."

Lezard snickered. "You'd come into the house of a man who just tried to kill you?"

Alexandria shot him a dark look. "You wouldn't touch me now. That woman said the gods were watching you."

Lezard laughed bitterly. "Yes, they would love to have a reason to kill me, wouldn't they? Fine, come in."

She cautiously stepped through the doorway. Lezard's home was not exactly welcoming. Blue-gray walls surrounded them on all four sides and the ceiling was decorated with cobwebs. Tables and chairs were coated with a thick layer of dust. Every floorboard creaked, giving the house a haunted feel. It appeared as though his furniture had suffered some of his anger and now lay in pieces on the floor. Books were torn off of their shelves, circles of shattered glass surrounded the tables, and curtains lay on the floor before the windows they once adorned.

Alexandria frowned. No wonder Lezard was such an unhappy man. Josef's parents had died in an attack by monsters while traveling between Coriander and Villnore. He had lived on his own for many years, but she had never suspected that he lived in such dismal conditions. She imagined she would have a difficult time finding cheerful thoughts in a place like this.

"Why did you come here?" Lezard asked her. "What would you be doing awake so late?"

Alexandria turned to face him, keeping her eyes on a hole in the wooden floor. "I've always had dreams. They show me things – things an ordinary girl like me wouldn't even dream of. At first, they only happened once in a while. But lately... lately they have been happening every night. The dreams seemed so real, as if they were things that had happened to me before, but I didn't recognize any of the people. In my waking moments, I would see things that would trigger a strange feeling. I thought I was going crazy.

"Then today... you called me by a name. It scared me. Then that woman that you called 'Silmeria' looked at me and I had visions of people and things I'd seen in my dreams. Then tonight, I had a dream that confused me even more. In the dream, I was myself, but not myself. I was strong, and I was fighting against you. I won the battle, but then you stabbed me with your weapon. We both died." Alexandria rubbed her arms gently.

Lezard tensed, balling up his fists. "If you just came here to remind me of my past failures, then I suggest you leave before I violate Silmeria's order."

"So these _are_ more than just dreams..." she whispered. Alexandria placed her hands on her chest, as if to still her racing heart.

Lezard relaxed, and let out an annoyed sigh. "Yes, you're dreaming about things that happened in the past. _Our_ past." He pushed his glasses back on his nose, simultaneously correcting their tilt. "Why did you come here in the middle of the night just to ask me that? Surely you knew."

"No, I didn't know!" Alexandria snapped. Surprised by her sudden outburst, Lezard stepped backwards and grabbed onto the staircase railing. "I had no idea! I thought I was just crazy and I was afraid to tell anyone!" He became aware of the moisture building up her in blue eyes.

"Alright, alright, so you didn't know. That is no reason to get so upset. I guess I was just lucky that I figured it out. It's why I spent so much time studying magic. I was hoping to find a way to remember." Lezard sank down to sit on the bottom stair.

"How do I do it? How do I break the seal on my memories?"

Lezard looked up at her. "You have to perform an ancient incantation. It has to be done by someone who has exceptionally strong magical ability. Not just anyone can do it. The seal is supposed to be so powerful that humans cannot break it. It is supposed to be so strong that only two specific gods can break it."

"So then, you must be a powerful magician!" Alexandria's eyes widened in awe.

"Not really." Lezard brushed some lint off of his sleeve. Alexandria's face fell. "Not like I used to be, anyway. You and I are special cases. The seals on our memories started to crack on their own. I suspect it is because of the impact our past lives had on our souls. After all, I was a god temporarily and you housed the spirit of a Valkyrie within you for most of your life."

Alexandria stiffened. "I did what?" she asked in shock.

Lezard shifted uncomfortably. "I guess you have not remembered that yet." Alexandria shook her head quickly. He sighed, leaning back on the staircase.

Alexandria carefully approached him. "Help me break the seal on my memories. I'm tired of being constantly confused and frustrated by these dreams and these weird feelings I have. I want to know what I did in my past life that was so powerful I can't escape it even in this one. Please help me, Lezard."

The sorcerer raised an eyebrow at her. "Absolutely not."

She was taken aback. "What? Why not?"

"You heard what Silmeria said to me. They could interpret that as an attempt at hurting you."

"How on earth would that be hurting me? I'm _asking_ you to help me!" she retorted with anger.

It was Lezard's turn to be angry. His facial features became hard and cold. "Alexandria... you have no idea what kind of life you had in the past do you? You saw your father killed before your very eyes. Your mother killed herself right after that. Do you really want to remember that? How about the repeated betrayal of people you thought were friends? Is it really worth remembering how they hurt you?" Alexandria looked down at the floor again. Lezard's gaze softened. "I've found that remembering the past makes the present hurt much worse."

A long silence passed between them. Alexandria approached Lezard gently and slowly sat down next to him on the staircase. Softly she said, "What has happened in the past cannot be changed. I know that it might hurt to remember these things. But I have this sense of urgency in my heart – like I left behind people who cared about me. I don't want them to suffer either. At least if I can stop all of this confusion within my soul, I can be at peace during the night. Please Lezard, I want my life to have a little clarity."

He took a minute to consider this. "Are you really sure that is what you want?"

Alexandria nodded. "I also think that this Lenneth woman that you like would be glad to see you trying to help someone."

Lezard gave her a sideways glance. "It is true that I am going to need to prove myself to Lenneth if I ever hope to earn her forgiveness." Alexandria smiled at him. "Alright then. I will perform the spell. I cannot do it here, though. The townspeople might hear the noise, and it could cause too much of a stir. We will go back into the Ancient Forest."

"I know your intentions this time, so I can trust you," Alexandria added with a smirk.

Lezard rolled his eyes. "Give me a few minutes to clean up a bit. I didn't see a reason to care before..." he admitted with a bit of embarrassment.


	7. Memories

**Chapter 7**

**Memories**

The magician and the young girl meandered through the Ancient Forest until they found a suitable clearing. When Lezard was satisfied that they were far enough away that no one would hear his incantation, he asked Alexandria to stop.

"Are you ready?" he inquired.

"Yes." Alexandria squared her shoulders, appearing as brave as the moment before she became the vessel for the Valkyrie sisters. "Will it hurt?"

"No, but the speed at which the memories come back may cause you to get sick to your stomach." Lezard adjusted his glasses and smoothed out his shirt. "Everything may not come back right away. There are some things you will remember as time goes on. The most important things will be there, though."

"Okay." Alexandria closed her eyes. "I'm ready."

Lezard lifted his right arm and touched his index and middle fingers to Alexandria's forehead. A soft white glow emanated from his fingers as he began the incantation. "Earth, wind, fire, and light, hear my command!" A strong wind surrounded them, spinning in circles, threatening to engulf anything that dared to touch it. It became more violent and it began to howl and moan as though wind could feel pain. Tiny lights appeared in the growing maelstrom while a purple glow surrounded Alexandria. "A strong soul cannot be bound by this seal." Alexandria's heart began to race, her body anticipating the imminent liberation of her mind. The seal on her mind appeared as a circular blue light on her forehead. "Release this mind from the prison of amnesia and demolish the chains that bind it. Awakening Ignition!" The circle on her forehead cracked and shattered into thousands of pieces that dissolved into the howling maelstrom.

With a small cry, the girl fell to her knees. Memories flooded Alexandria's mind. That woman, Silmera, was a Valkyrie. She had shared her body with the Valkyrie until she was ripped away during the Sovereign's Rite to be absorbed by Lezard. The black-haired woman was Hrist Valkyrie and her companion, Arngrim. She had traveled with them, searching for the Dragon Orb, but they betrayed her. In the end, they joined her again. She had become a Valkyrie herself and defeated Lezard. Lezard stabbed her with Gungnir and she died, her soul being sent into the cycle of rebirth along with all three Valkyries. Before she died, she had turned to her companions, Arngrim, Brahms, and Rufus.

Rufus! That green haired man was Rufus! And she had left him alone after all they had been through! Odin had tried to kill them both. Hrist and Arngrim killed her father, the King of Dipan. Dipan castle had been her home once. She was a princess.

Alicia.

The howling maelstrom fizzled out and Lezard stood completely still as he saw the girl writhe around on the ground, grappling with the return of her memories. He held his breath, fearing she would attempt to fight him when she came to. Alicia was rather skilled with a sword, and although she was currently unarmed, he didn't feel like sustaining a few blows to the face.

After several agonizing minutes, the girl calmed and lay still on her back, breathing heavily and sweating profusely, but finally resting. Lezard knelt beside her, extending his hand to feel her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open. He hesitated, wary of her reaction.

"Lezard?" she whispered through labored breaths.

He nodded. She smiled at him. "Thank you."

Lezard stood back up, and helped the exhausted girl to her feet. "It's so overwhelming," she remarked.

"You should try and get some sleep for now. It's a draining experience." He paused, realizing that a heavy scent had come into the clearing. "Do you smell that?"

Alicia sniffed the air. "Yes. It smells like something is burning."

They looked to the sky and saw an orange glow coming from the direction of Coriander.

The village was burning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Eek! I really didn't mean to take this long to upload the next chapter. I'm sorry!

Thanks for all of your kind comments, I promise I won't give up. ^^ In fact, I have most of the story written already, anyway. It's just a matter of tweaking things here and there and then getting it uploaded!


	8. Complications

**Chapter 8**

**Complications**

Silmeria cursed under her breath as she felt the distortions of magic near Coriander again. She had been lurking nearby ever since the incident with Lezard. It didn't make sense. When he had gone to bed, she had seen no intention of him using magic, and yet here she was a few hours later searching for him to find out what sort of havoc he had caused by using the two spells.

She teleported into the village and her nose was instantly assaulted with the sickening smell of burning homes. "Shit," she muttered. She attended to other things for a mere matter of hours and suddenly the village became an inferno. She should have killed the wizard when she had the chance.

Villagers poured out onto the streets. It seemed that no building had been spared. Mothers clutched their children while fathers and shopkeepers desperately tried to save anything they could from the blazing fire.

Movement on the outskirts of the town caught Silmeria's eye. Sure enough, Lezard appeared, dragging a tired-looking Alicia. _At least he hasn't visibly harmed her_, Silmeria thought with some relief. She took off, barreling at them.

Lezard noticed the form coming at them too late. It hit him with a blow so powerful, that it sent Alicia rolling to the side while he was pinned forcefully on the ground.

Silmeria stood up and unsheathed her sword, aiming it at his prone from. "What did you do?" she accused murderously. "I told you we would be watching. Did you really think I wouldn't take notice of you destroying an entire town?"

Comprehension registered in Lezard's eyes. "You think I did this? When we left the town, it was completely quiet! There was no fire."

Rage burned within Silmeria. "_We?_ You took her into the forest alone?" The Valkyrie moved the sword dangerously close to his throat. "If you ruined her innocence, so help me..."

"N-No!" shouted Lezard in protest. "I did nothing of the sort! I didn't place my hands on Alicia except for when I cast the spell..."

"So you _admit_ that you used magic, and you used it on her! I should have known better than to spare your life once you broke the seal on your memories. Now you've attempted harm on her and destroyed this village. I will not make the mistake again. You will die now."

"Silmeria, stop!" Alicia stood up and walked toward them. "It's true, Lezard cast magic upon me, but because I asked him to!"

Silmeria arched an eyebrow at her questioningly. "You _wanted_ this scum to hurt you?"

Alicia shook her head furiously. "He didn't hurt me. I asked him to break the seal on my memories."

Silmeria's eyes grew wide, realizing what the girl was telling her. "He-he wouldn't even do it at first!" Alicia stammered. Silmeria lowered her weapon.

"Alicia..." the Valkyrie stared in disbelief. "You..."

"Now please! Why is the village burning? What happened?" Alicia begged for some insight from the goddess.

"You mean Lezard did not do this?" Silmeria seemed surprised.

"No, the only spell I cast tonight was the one to release the seal on her memories. I wouldn't be stupid enough to set a whole town on fire when a Valkyrie just threatened me earlier in the day. Perhaps I bordered on the brink of insanity in my past life, but I assure you I am of a more sound mind in this one."

Somehow, Silmeria doubted that. "Then there is more danger in Midgard than I realized. I felt the magic from two spells tonight, both cast from ancient knowledge."

"But who could have done this? Who would want to harm the people of Coriander?" questioned Alicia. "The place I have lived in this life...it's completely gone." The girl looked upon the scene sadly. It seemed as though her life always had an element of tragedy to it. She had lost everything in her past life. In this life, her mother had died shortly after giving birth to her – something that her father never let her forget. Her father hated her, and although he never raised a hand to her, he verbally abused her on a constant basis. On her 13th birthday, Alexandria had confessed to her father that she had strange, violent dreams that seemed real. As though he hadn't heard her, he told her that he was going to buy food from a local farmer. He never returned, leaving her to fend for herself. And now her modest cabin was gone. Would she ever know what it was like to have a family? A home?

Silmeria broke Alicia out of her reverie. "We need to find a safe place to hide. I have an ominous feeling that the two of you are the reason that this place was targeted. Put up your hoods, I don't want either of you recognized." Lezard and Alicia obeyed the Valkyrie's command and followed her deep into the Eastern mountains.

The trio traveled through the forest until the sun began to peek over the horizon. They encountered a few weak monsters, which the Valkyrie easily extinguished. As the sky lightened, the small group found a suitable clearing to take a rest in.

Alicia sat against a tree stump, inhaling a deep breath of the fresh morning air. Lezard joined her, while Silmeria scanned the area around the clearing to make sure they were safe.

"I'm exhausted," sighed Alicia.

"Of course. One of the side effects of your memories returning," mumbled Lezard next to her. He stretched and found a nice soft spot of grass to lie back on. "Honestly, I'm surprised you had enough energy to make it this far."

"Adrenaline, I guess," mused the former princess.

Silmeria returned to the clearing. "We are safe for now."

"Safe from what exactly?" questioned Lezard curiously.

The regal Valkyrie looked into the sky. "To be honest, I'm not sure. There was a surge of energy last night in Coriander that I was sure Lezard had caused. But as you both verified, he only cast one spell. That fire was caused by another spell." Lezard shifted uncomfortably on the ground. "I think it is more than just coincidence that you both remember your former lives and suddenly there is an attack upon your home. It is better to stay hidden for now."

"It's not like there is anything to go back to anyway," said Alicia sadly. "Neither of us had family left in Coriander, and all of our friends have been married and moved to different towns."

Silmeria sat on the ground next to Alicia. A long period of silence passed among the trio, each person absorbed in his or her own thoughts.

"I never really got a chance to greet you again," Alicia informed Silmeria. A tired smile passed over her lips. "I'm so happy to see you again."

"As am I." Silmeria gazed into her the mirror of her former self. "Perhaps I should not say this, but I am glad that you remembered the past, Alicia. I think you deserve to know of the bravery you demonstrated and how you saved us all."

Alicia's cheek's flushed. "I couldn't have done it without you, Silmeria."

Lezard grew incredibly uncomfortable at this reference to his own past life. He almost felt... guilty. He had let his infatuation for Lenneth overtake him. The infatuation grew into obsession, and it blinded him, deluding him into believing having the power of Odin would make the Valkyrie fall in love with him. He had been completely wrong. She met him in the tower, disgusted that he had toyed with so many lives just to satisfy his lust for her. Desperate, Lezard performed the Sovereign's Rite, sparing Lenneth only to absorb her. In his deluded mind, he could be one with her then. Clarity finally came to him in death, when he realized the words of the Valkyrie were true, that nothing could rule another person's heart.

When Silmeria reminded him of those words after he attacked Alicia's reincarnation, Lezard found himself completely humiliated. Until then, he'd forgotten about his defeat, blinded by jealousy and anger at Alicia for taking Lenneth from him. How could he have been so stupid? Josef had known love could only be freely given, he just had no interest in it. His love was magic. But when he remembered that he was Lezard, the anger blinded Josef from what he had learned in his short time on Midgard.

"Silmeria, what happened after we disappeared?" inquired Alicia.

The golden-haired Valkyrie sighed. "So much has happened in such a short time, Alicia. Brahms stayed in Lezard's world, so that he could die. Somehow, he became mortal in the new world. Arngrim became keeper of the Dragon Orb. I'm not sure where he resides now. He does not stay in one place for very long."

"And Rufus...?" Alicia held her breath, waiting for the Valkyrie's reply.

"Rufus took Gungnir back to Asgard and has taken Odin's place."

Alicia's eyes grew wide. "So he did it. He became a God!"

"Yes. Not everyone was happy with that, but Asgard was in desperate need of order restoration," Silmeria threw an angry glance in Lezard's direction. "The gods needed a leader, and Rufus had Gungnir. He did not encounter much resistance."

Lezard rolled onto his side pushed himself up. He assumed a kneeling position before Silmeria. "Lady Silmeria, I know that I did horrible things in the past. I was drunk on power and blinded with lust. When I died, the Valkyrie told me that I would pay for my sins with my soul. Considering that, I don't really know why I was allowed to be reborn." Silmeria snorted in agreement. "If I must live, I do not want to be a hated man, especially by your sister. I would like to find a way to do penance for my atrocities to Asgard."

Alicia looked to Lezard in shock. So he truly did want to make up for what he had done! She had only suggested that to him before so that it would convince him to perform the spell of release on her.

"I am happy to see you repent, Lezard," Silmeria smirked. "However, do not think you have earned my trust yet. You are going to have to work very hard if you wish to earn that. And I assure you, without my trust, you will never have any hope of any god forgiving you."

"I am prepared to work tirelessly to earn some forgiveness," the former necromancer replied.

"Good. Now, I think our first order of business is to get you mortals some sustenance and some new clothing. We cannot have you running around Midgard in your pajamas."

Alicia went pink upon the realization she still had on her light cotton nightgown under her hooded robe. "I...I think that would be a good idea!" she replied in a high pitched voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dear readers, I'm so sorry for the delay in publishing this chapter. I will try to have Chapter 9 up in a few days!


	9. Preparations

**Chapter 9**

**Preparations**

It was around midday when they entered Villnore. Silmeria insisted that they visit the small clothing shop first. She had managed to obtain a few items of value from the monsters she cut down in the forest.

Alicia had been more than happy to change into the simple deep blue dress she had purchased with the OTH Silmeria gave her. It was short enough to be functional in battle, but long enough to be modest. Feeling it was best to blend in with the mortals, Silmeria chose to purchase a knee-length lavender dress. Lezard had opted for a more flashy outfit, making himself look more like a true royal mage.

The trio headed to the local inn for a hot meal. Alicia was starving, in desperate need of some energy. She had hardly had a chance to rest and refresh herself after the events of the previous night. Silmeria also noted the fatigue in the magician. _Ah I have forgotten how quickly mortals tire out_ she thought to herself. A bar wench brought a steaming hot plate of vegetables and some meat for each of them. Lezard and Alicia tore ravenously into their food while Silmeria ate slowly, unaccustomed to the need for food.

After a few minutes, the disguised Valkyrie cleared her throat. "I think it would be best if we stayed in the inn and got some rest tonight. We are safe for the time being. The two of you will need to rejuvenate yourselves. I believe we will have quite the journey ahead of us."

"Hrow crome?" choked Lezard through the food in his mouth.

Silmeria smirked. "You realize that you are quite the wanted man in Asgard. When word gets out that you've been restored to your former self, I do believe some bloodthirsty gods will come after you." The former necromancer blanched at her words and dropped his fork. She let out a smug chuckle. "Of course, there is another reason that we will need to stay on the move. I sense an evil presence on Midgard." The Valkyrie's smile faded. "I cannot help but shake the feeling that it is tracking the two of you."

Now it was Alicia's turn to pale. "Who would be after us?"

Silmeria flicked her hand as if to brush the topic away. "Do not concern yourself with that at the moment. You deserve some time to relax and rest. I will go pay the innkeeper for two rooms for the night. If you don't mind Alicia, I'd like to stay with you."

"Of course! I would like that very much Silmeria!" Alicia was thrilled to think of the Valkyrie staying with her. Silmeria was almost a soulmate to Alicia. She had shared in Alicia's joy and pain during her previous life. There was so much she wanted to discuss with the battle maiden. Maybe tonight would not be so restful after all.

As the Valkyrie left the table to go make arrangements, Lezard pushed his plate away. "Suddenly I don't have much of an appetite," he stated as a tint of green came to his face.

Alicia's eyes widened. "Are you okay?"

Lezard held his head up with his hands. "I think so. Anxiety never did help me to eat."

"Who do you think Silmeria is talking about?" Alicia's voice wavered.

"I can think of hundreds of people and gods who would come after me, but no one who would threaten you," Lezard held his stomach. "It's funny. I never feared anyone when I opposed the gods, but now that I have committed myself to making amends, I feel much more protective of my life."

Alicia gave him a small smile. "It's because now you have something to live for."

Silmeria returned to their table. She placed a key in front of Lezard and kept one in her hand. "Lezard, do you require medical attention?"

"No, no, Lady Silmeria. I think I just need to lie down."

"Very well. You may go to your room whenever you please." She handed him some OTH. "For any supplies you may need. We leave just after dawn. Please get what you need in the meantime."

"Thanks..." he stumbled out as he rose to unsteady feet. "I'll just rest for a bit." He headed up the stairs to his room.

"I'd like to go put my things in our room, and then I will be ready to gather provisions," Alicia stated.

"That sounds like a good idea," replied her companion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dear readers, I am so sorry for the delay! Please enjoy this chapter!


	10. Lurking in the Shadows

**Chapter 10**

**Lurking in the Shadows**

Freya mindlessly turned a flower in her hand. The meadow of Asgard calmed her spirit. The fertility goddess sat in her favorite spot under a tree full of cherry blossoms.

She wondered if anyone else had sensed it. The huge surge of dark energy from Midgard resonated in her mind. The energy was gone now, but its very existence unnerved her. Only an extremely powerful human would have been able to conjure so much energy. Silmeria had not returned with Lezard's head, so she could safely assume the user had not been the sorcerer.

Could the undead be amassing an army? That didn't make any sense. The undead and the gods had tolerated each other since Rufus' ascension of the throne. The death of Brahms had upset many in the world of the undead, but when they had heard of how the new king of the gods had helped save their world alongside their Lord, they had agreed to maintain peace with Asgard. Surely they had no reason to be scouting Midgard for soldiers.

What else could have caused that dark energy? The question taunted her inquisitive mind, laughing at her for not having an answer.

Freya sighed and leaned back to look up into the tree. The sunlight burst through the lush branches, creating a scene of peace above her. The goddess smirked at the irony.

* * *

><p>The quiet room at the inn burst into life as the young woman and her Valkyrie companion returned from shopping. They had purchased a few emergency supplies, enough food for rations for a month, and a couple of spare articles of clothing. Alicia dumped the contents on her bed while Silmeria began neatly packing the supplies into their bags.<p>

"It's been so long since I prepared for a journey of any sort," Alicia commented.

"Indeed." Silmeria folded a small blanket before stuffing it into her bag. "It's kind of fun, actually. I just wish our journey had a happier purpose. I suppose our last one began out of necessity for staying alive as well."

Alicia made a noise in agreement. She wished the Valkyrie would tell her more about what it was they were running from, but she knew it was pointless to argue. Silmeria insisted that Alicia rest up before she had to worry about the problem. The former princess handed Silmeria a bag of bread to place among their other provisions.

"Hey Silmeria…" began Alicia. "How is everyone in Asgard?" She idly picked up the falchion she had purchased and inspected the blade for a third time since leaving the armory.

"Well, Freya is pretty much the same. She can be a bit hot tempered at times, but all in all I think she has accepted the changed quite well. Hrist and Lenneth are well…"

Alicia allowed the sword to dip and rest on the bed as her eyes widened. "All three of you are incarnated? I thought it was forbidden for you to exist at the same time."

"Under Odin's rule, it was forbidden for two of us to exist upon Midgard at the same time. Even now, I am the only Valkyrie on Midgard. But if it were necessary to send Hrist or Lenneth to Midgard, I believe Rufus would allow it. He has changed many things. He did not see any need for two of us to sleep while there was so much work to be done in repairing the realms. Almost everything in Midgard and Asgard is back to normal, but there are still plenty of jobs for us to do. My job is to watch over Midgard as well as gather Einherjar. Hrist commands the Einherjar army and trains the new souls that are gathered. Lenneth tends to the other realms and helps with various duties. Upon her rebirth, she was assigned to re-stabilize the Seraphic Gate. It had sustained major damage when part of Asgard crumbled into Midgard before we defeated Lezard."

"So basically, you go where you are needed."

"Yes, to summarize it, Rufus sends us where we are needed."

"How – is he doing well?" Her cheeks turned pink as she asked the question.

"Well, for the most part, yes. He would never admit it, but he was incredibly overwhelmed at first. Freya fought him viscously, and even though she accepted him as the new King of the Gods, she treated him horribly. Shortly after I awakened, they had a huge argument in the Hall of Valhalla. No one really knows what happened during the argument, but ever since it occurred, it was almost like they found common ground. They had some respect for each other."

Alicia nervously busied her hands with bundling some vegetables. "Why did he only come to see me the one time when I was little? I would have thought he would want me to remember…"

"Rufus made us all swear not to intervene in your life."

Alicia whirled on Silmeria at this. "Why? He wanted me to forget everything? To forget all of my friends and abandon them?"

"Alicia… we all agreed it was for the best. You died so that this world could continue to exist. Rufus insisted you should be allowed to live the peaceful life you worked so hard for." Silmeria cast a solemn look down at her bag. "He worked hard to make this world a peaceful place. You were the reason for that. He wanted to make sure you grew up happy, away from the gore of battle, away from the pain that your previous life had brought you."

"I still had pain though!" cried Alicia. "My mother died after I was born! My father hated me for it and deserted me in the end. I was still alone! I have still been denied that peace!" The girl let out a loud wail and crumpled to the ground. "He left me alone too. He didn't want anyone to make me remember." The sobs made her body tremble.

Silmeria bent down and placed a hand on Alicia's shoulder. "No. It wasn't like that Alicia. You have no idea how badly he misses you. He does not talk about it to anyone, not even me. But I've heard him in his room...when he thinks no one is listening. I saw the pain on his face when he ordered us not to interfere in your life." Alicia's sobs quieted as Silmeria embraced her in a gentle hug. "He still wears the Ring of Mylinn, you know. I've seen him kiss the ring on occasion."

"Really?" sniffled Alicia. The Valkyrie nodded. "I want to go see him…"

"We need to get you safe first. Then I promise, we will try to find a way."

* * *

><p>The darkness in the Turgen Mine stretched on for miles. The magician found it to be a welcoming place for him to rest. Bright light hurt his eyes, and he enjoyed the mystery that darkness brought.<p>

Setting Coriander on fire had merely been a message to the gods. It was convenient that the pathetic wizard had regained his memories. Surely the gods would suspect him and destroy him. Lezard may be given the credit for his work, but in time the gods would come to realize that they had been mistaken about the cause of the fire.

The magician removed the black hood of his cape. His silver hair reflected the dim light given off by the small torches on the walls. The man sat on the floor, placing a small glass bowl filled with clear liquid in front of him. He murmured a few words, and an image appeared on the clear liquid.

_Damn_ he thought to himself. _That pathetic wizard managed to free the memories of that princess._ It would not be such a problem to extinguish her meaningless life, but her regained memories had also brought Silmeria to her side. He was not yet strong enough to face a Valkyrie.

_No matter_ thought the magician. _The gods will know that I am here and that I live again. They will pay for their sins._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I am terribly sorry for keeping you all waiting for nearly a year. I will try to be more diligent about getting the chapters of this story published. Thank you for your continued support!_  
><em>


	11. To Dipan

**Chapter 11**

**To Dipan**

"It is time to wake up."

Silmeria gently shook Alicia's shoulder. The princess slowly opened her puffy eyes. "Morning already?" She hardly felt rested. Alicia had cried herself into a restless sleep in which more memories returned to her.

"Yes. Please get dressed. We will eat breakfast quickly and then be on our way."

Alicia sleepily climbed out of bed. She frowned at her appearance in the mirror and grabbed a brush out of her bag. She ran the bristles through her soft tresses, processing the dreams that she had the previous night.

"I had a dream last night," she informed Silmeria. "It was a memory of when you insisted I return to Dipan after escaping the castle."

Silmeria nodded slightly as she inspected an arrow from the lot she had purchased the night before. "You changed much in our time together. I remember how scared you were then."

"Mmm," Alicia agreed. "I was so naive." She slipped out of her cotton nightgown into the outfit she had purchased in Villnore. Alicia took a moment to admire herself in the mirror. The clothing was similar to the traveling outfit she had worn during her journey through Midgard. Her shirt was slightly shorter, the even hem stopping just below her navel. The shirt was decorated with some simple golden embroidery. She had opted for a brown pair of pants designed for horse riders. The pants were slightly snug, but they would allow her to move without restriction during battle. Brown leather cords laced up the sides of her shirt and sleeves, holding them closed and allowing for her to be able to wear the attire at any size she may grow or shrink to. A simple golden ribbon decorated each sleeve, running from her shoulder to her wrist. The outfit slightly hugged her curves, just enough to highlight her feminine figure.

Silmeria was quite unaccustomed to pants, and refused to even try a pair on when Alicia had suggested it. The Valkyrie insisted that she had always fought in a skirt, and that having something squeeze her legs would only serve to distract her. The hem of Silmeria's skirt touched the bottom of her knees. Her shirt and sleeves were simple, decorated only with yellow ribbon trim. Both women preferred to be modest while traveling in case they encountered any suspicious characters.

The two gathered their bags and trudged down the stairs to the bar area on the first floor of the inn. Lezard was already waiting for them. He wore a red shirt trimmed with gold that came down to his hips. His pants were a simple brown. His beige cloak was draped over the chair behind him. Apparently his dramatic and flashy nature had carried over into this life.

"Morning," he said. "They have eggs and toast for breakfast today."

"That will suffice," Silmeria stated. The Valkyrie took her OTH to the counter and ordered for the trio. Lezard and Alicia sat quietly waiting for her to return. She walked back over to the table and sat with the wizard and the princess.

"I think we should head for Dipan," Silmeria broke the silence. "There is a wealth of knowledge about magic in the castle library. It may give us a lead on the magician who attacked Coriander. If we can find out what kind of spell it was, we will at least know what level of magic the user knows, and then we can gauge what we are up against."

Lezard's eyes lit up at the talk of Dipan. "Dipan's library has good records as well. Nearly all powerful magicians travel there at some point for training, so we may even be able to figure out exactly who it was."

The bar wench brought three plates to the table. Suddenly, Alicia realized that she was hungry and began digging into the eggs. Lezard buttered his toast while Silmeria continued speaking. "It's true, Dipan keeps good records. Both of you will have to remain as inconspicuous as possible. Some of the more elderly former citizens of Dipan have returned since the city has been rebuilt. They could recognize you."

"It is also easy to gain access to the castle library. As far as the citizens know, the royal family of Dipan died out, so there is no one living in the castle now except for a few caretakers." Lezard took a large bite out of his toast.

"It will be strange to go back," Alicia said.

"Then it is settled." Silmeria twirled her fork in her hand. "We will head for Dipan to see what we can discover about this dark presence in Midgard."

* * *

><p>Rufus shouldered his arrow quiver. Practicing his archery skills had a way of calming his nerves and focusing his thoughts. He trudged out to the archery range outside of Valhalla dressed in his old traveling garb. He liked the ease in which he could move, and the old clothes helped him to remember what it was like to be in battle. It bore sentimental value as well as it was what he wore when he traveled with his friends.<p>

He picked a suitable target and pulled out an arrow. The king of the gods knocked back and arrow and held his breath as he took aim. Not a single breath nor movement escaped from his body as he concentrated and focused on the center of the target. His fingers quickly released the string and the arrow, striking the target true. Rufus let out a sigh of relief at the bullseye hit.

A growing unease had filled Asgard ever since Silmeria had informed them of Lezard's memories returning. There were murmurs among the Einherjar that surely Lezard would come seeking revenge. Aesir that were gifted in the magic arts dedicated themselves to studying how a human could manage to break a memory seal. Other gods pondered the implications of mortals remembering their past and debated on how much it could affect Asgard. Even Freya exhibited a morose mood. She was frequently spotted in the meadow of Asgard, burying herself in her thoughts.

Rufus did not feel particularly threatened by Lezard, but that did not stop his stomach from turning when he thought about the possibility of Lezard seeking revenge. Would he take out his revenge on Alicia? Rufus' grip tightened on his bow at the thought and quickly knocked back another arrow, aiming it at the target imagining it to be Lezard's face. He hit the center dead on.

And what if he did not hurt her? What if he attempted to use her to exact his revenge? Rufus knew that it had been his decision to keep out of Alicia's new life, but now it left him with little knowledge about what she was like now. Would she be easy to toy with or would she see straight through Lezard's plot?

A thought tugged at the edges of the King's mind. If Lezard broke the seal on his own memories, would he break the seal on Alicia's too? A tiny smile came to Rufus' lips at the thought. To have her back would be a gift from fate.

He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind as he launched another arrow into the center of his target. Anger welled up inside of him. _Are you stupid?_ he chastised himself. If she did remember, she would surely be angry with him. He should have tried harder to stop her from becoming the Valkyries' vessel. Maybe if he hadn't been so afraid, he could have told her how he felt about her. She needed Silmeria, but he needed her! If he would have just told her that, maybe she would have allowed Brahms to die instead of her. If Alicia remembered him now, she would remember his cowardice and his inability to stop her from dying.

A lump formed in his throat. "You idiot!" he shouted as he sent several arrows at the target in succession. Only one arrow hit the target, and it was far off center. "You're losing your focus," he whispered to himself.

Rufus wished Silmeria would return and give him some news of what was going on. Something. _Anything_. Knowing that Alicia's reincarnation was around that madman made him desperate for news that she was okay.

_There is a way to find out, you know_, he reminded himself. _The Crystal Mirror..._ He avoided that device to prevent himself from being tempted to watch over Alicia. He feared that his duties would be sorely neglected if he fell prey to the mirror. However, considering the circumstances, perhaps one look wouldn't hurt...


	12. The Tavern

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Tavern**

The journey through the Kythena Plains proved fairly uneventful. A monster or two attempted to ambush them and Alicia found this to be a perfect time to refine her skills. She discovered that she was going to need some practice, but slowly she remembered the techniques she had learned in the countless battles she fought before.

Because of the time he spent studying magic in Dipan, Lezard had an easier time becoming re-acclimated to the battlefield. His attacks became stronger in every fight. His progress bothered Silmeria, and she took every chance she could to remind him that she didn't trust him when he wielded that kind of power.

The lack of monsters allowed the trip between Villnore and Solde to take just one day. Alicia took extra care to make sure she did not stand out among the villagers. This town was too close to Dipan to risk someone recognizing her.

"I think we have earned a hot meal," commented Lezard. "We did manage to make our trip fairly short."

"Alright," agreed Silmeria. "Let's head to the tavern. It tends to be a good place for gathering information anyway."

The trio entered Solde's tavern to find it packed with people. A loud game of cards had all of the tables on the left occupied, while a large group of sailors occupied the tables on the right. It seemed that Solde's tavern was a popular place to be this evening. There were a couple of seats open at the bar next to a burly man. Alicia headed there with Lezard, while Silmeria decided to eavesdrop on the soldier party, nonchalantly taking an unoccupied seat at the end of the bar.

Alicia slid her way through the crowd and hoisted herself up onto the barstool. Lezard did the same, although he had a little more trouble getting onto the stool. The bartender greeted them immediately. "What'll it be you two?"

Alicia counted the OTH Silmeria had given her, figuring out what they could afford to eat. They still needed to sell some of the items they found in their short trip, so funds were a little low. "Um... could we get two bowls of stew and some ale?"

"Sure thing." The girl handed over the change and stole a sideways glance at the man next to her. He towered over the bar, drinking out of a large mug. A broadsword hung at his side. He turned to observe the sailors whose voices grew louder as their mugs became empty. Alicia saw a long, vertical scar on his face, indicating that he had seen quite a few battles in his day. Suddenly, a light flicked on in her mind.

"Arngrim?" she asked cautiously.

The man glanced at her sideways and grunted. He picked up his mug to take a big swig of his ale, but suddenly set it down hard, whipping his head in her direction.

"Alicia?" his eyes widened in recognition.

She nodded, and a big smile graced her face. "It's been a while."

"What are you doing here? I had heard you had been reborn in Coriander." Arngrim glanced past Alicia to see who was accompanying her. The berserker stood quickly, knocking over both his stool and mug in the process. "You son of a bitch!" he shouted at Lezard. "How dare you come here!" Everyone in the tavern stopped what they were doing to turn and observe the scene unfolding before them.

"Arngrim, stop," Alicia whispered. She grabbed onto his muscular arms as if to restrain him. "Let's go outside. I'll explain."

Arngrim glared at Lezard but obliged. Veins on his head popped out as he fought to keep himself from thrusting his broadsword through the belly of the mage. Alicia gently took him by the hand and led him to the door. All eyes were on the pair as they walked out of the tavern. Before closing the door, she peeked her head in and announced, "Sorry! He just had a little too much to drink. Carry on!"

When the door had closed, Arngrim's anger flared up again. "What the hell are you doing here with him? He should be dead after everything he did to this world. After everything he did to you, you'd allow him in your presence? Explain yourself or I'm going in there and killing him right now."

"I don't think Silmeria would let you," Alicia retorted. "She's in there, too."

"_Silmeria _spared his life?"

"Yes. Lezard also lived in Coriander. He broke his memory seal, and I had him break mine as well." Arngrim gave her a look of disgust. "Come on, no one else was going to do it. Quite honestly, I am a little offended that none of you tried to come find me and help me remember first."

Arngrim lifted his arm to scratch the back of his head. "I, er, well... I was told not to."

Alicia sighed. "Yes, Silmeria already informed me that Rufus didn't want me to remember."

Arngrim shifted uncomfortably. "I don't really know what to say. I was only following orders."

"Anyway," Alicia continued, "Lezard claims he wants to make amends. He wants to earn the trust of the gods back."

Arngrim burst into laughter. "Surely you don't believe that crap!"

"Of course we don't! But as long as he's here with Silmeria and me, we can keep an eye on him and make sure that he's not up to anything."

"I suppose that's true. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. Good lesson to learn in this world." Arngrim put his hands on his hips and stared up into the night sky. "So you didn't answer my other question. What are you doing here in Solde?"

Alicia also looked up into the stars. "There is someone after us. We don't know who. All we know is whoever it is can use high level magic and it's not Lezard. This person burned Coriander to the ground."

Arngrim stared at the former princess. "Coriander is gone?"

Alicia nodded sadly. "Silmeria is certain that whoever burned our village intended to do harm to Lezard and me. We are heading to Dipan castle to see if we can find records of powerful mages in Midgard, and narrow down who may be after us."

"I see," replied the berserker. "It seems my services are going to be needed once again."

Alicia raised an eyebrow at Arngrim. "If Lady Alicia is in danger, I'm obligated to help out. You saved this world and you are the reason that I am now the keeper of the Dragon Orb. It would be fun to have a bodyguard role again. Plus," added Arngrim, "Rufus would be pretty pissed off at me if he found out that I didn't help his girlfriend out." The warrior let out a chuckle.

Alicia's cheeks went pink. "Hi...his... what?"

Arngrim burst into full laughter at her confusion. "You should see your face! You look like a tomato!"

"Hey!" Alicia raised her hands to her cheeks. They were burning with embarrassment. She gave Arngrim a playful slap on the arm. "Don't make fun of me!"

The warrior wiped a tear from his eye. "No promises, princess."

Alicia smiled. "I'll be glad to have you along, Arngrim."


	13. Darkness Looms

**Chapter 13**

**Darkness Looms**

Ships resumed their travel between Solde and Dipan as soon as word came that people had begun rebuilding the once beautiful city. Silmeria declared that good fortune had smiled upon then when Arngrim announced that he would join the group in their journey to Dipan. Not only that, but they could just take a ship to Dipan instead of fight their way through the Lost Forest.

Arngrim had insisted upon negotiating with the ship captain in order to get the caravan a good deal. Traveling by boat to Dipan was fairly inexpensive, but they did not have an excessive amount of money either. Arngrim motioned for them to come aboard the ship. "It took a little negotiation, but I got us a nice fare. The captain wants to be off right away."

"This is so surreal," commented Alicia. "The last time I was in Dipan, my whole world was shattered. It's kind of strange to be heading there again."

"I agree," Silmeria stared in the direction of Dipan, eying the land that she could see. The boat rocked slightly as the captain set off away from the pier. Alicia and Silmeria found places to sit while Lezard and Arngrim chose to stand for the short trip.

"It's pretty amazing how much has changed, yet so much remains the same," remarked the berserker. "I've seen a lot. I have to keep moving in case anyone ever decided to track down my cargo." He patted a small sack that the warrior now carried at all times. It was a plain brown sack meant to deter attention from it. Passersby remained ignorant of the fact that he carried the great treasure of Midgard with him, and Arngrim intended to keep it that way.

Lezard remained quiet, shifting uncomfortably once every few minutes. Arngrim noticed this and was certainly not about to let the opportunity to make Lezard more uncomfortable slip away. "What's the matter, wizard? Afraid someone will recognize you back at the scene of the crime?"

The mage glared at Arngrim. "May I remind you that this is also the place where you killed Alicia's father and sided with Hrist? Don't try and give me a guilt trip when you are not innocent yourself!"

"Hmph," shrugged Arngrim. "I did my penance already."

Lezard gazed wearily at the closely approaching city. "Still, it does feel wrong for me to return here. It's almost like there is a curse waiting for me."

"You're here to help us this time, though," Alicia chimed in. "Let's give Lezard his chance to prove himself."

"Tch." Arngrim turned his back to the former princess and crossed his arms. "I don't trust you, mage. Quite frankly, I hate you. I'll tolerate you now because that is what Alicia wishes, but one step out of line and I won't hesitate to cut you in half."

"Time to dock the ship," huffed the captain. He grabbed onto an anchor and threw it overboard. "Remember your promise to help me unload the cargo."

Arngrim gave his comrades a sheepish grin. "Nobody gets a free lunch, right?"

* * *

><p>A dark figure hid underneath a patch of trees near Dipan's port. A thin smile grew on his lips when he saw the mage and the former princess step off the ship. "So they came," he whispered to himself. He had hoped it would just be the mage and the girl, but their companions would be no problem for him.<p>

The man hugged his cloak closer to his body and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

><p>Alicia and Lezard once again made sure to have their hoods up as they traveled towards the castle. There were not a lot of people in the town. So far, only a few families with a long history in the city had returned to rebuild. To Silmeria's relief, they all seemed to be too busy with their own work to give anyone in their quartet a second glance.<p>

The trip through the town to the castle proved to be short and uneventful. A guard at the entrance lazily asked them what their business in the castle was. Silmeria explained that they were a group of historians who wished to access the library in order to research legends of Dipan. The uninterested guard let them pass.

Alicia marveled at the repairs done to the castle. A few cracks in the marble pillars and a few chips out of frescoes on the ceiling were the only indications of Hrist's assault on Dipan. It had been many years since the incident, but even so, she imagined that the caretakers must have worked tirelessly in order to restore the beauty of the castle.

A prime indication of how well the castle had been kept was the lack of monsters inside. The entire lower level of the castle had been purified. Such a feat must have taken years given the fact that they used to be mass produced in the lower level.

The room housing the time machine had been sealed off as well. There was no visible way to get to the room with the new brick wall blocking any indication of a room existing beyond it. Alicia wondered if one of the Valkyries had sealed off the machine in order to prevent any other visitors from traveling to a time they did not belong in.

They reached a set of heavy double doors, which Alicia vaguely recognized from her last rushed visit to this area. "Hey mage, help me open these up," ordered Arngrim. Lezard obliged, choosing to pull open one door with his physical strength rather than relying on some magical spell.

The quartet stepped into a cold, dark room. Shelves stuffed with books reached up to the ceiling. Dust coated most of the shelves. "It looks like no one has been here in a long time," commented Alicia.

Lezard sighed. "With all of the spells we learn, you would think mages would be able to keep a place clean. I know for a fact this room has been used recently. Take a look at this book." Lezard pointed to a thick book that rested on a stand in the middle of the room. "It is a ledger. All magicians who use this library must sign in and out so that the high mages know who is taking their studies seriously and who is not. The last entry was by someone named Odessyus Instepa one week ago."

Silmeria looked at the book as well. "He's right. This library seems to be used much more than it appears."

Alicia admired the wide variety of books in the library. "These books sound so interesting! Wow! A book on healing spells!" She picked it up and flipped through the pages.

"Here is a waste of paper. 'Magic use in battle.' I can summarize that real quick. Just keep hitting it until it's dead." Arngrim thrust the book back into the bookcase.

"There are many texts on creating healing potions over here as well," noted Silmeria.

Lezard remained focused on the sign in book. His brow furrowed. "Something does not seem right about this Odessyus person. It was only last month that I was here studying as Josef. I should know every person who has been here recently, but I have never met this person."

"Actually, you have," a voice boomed from behind them. A dark figure came out of the shadows. The figure flicked his hand, setting off a spell that closed and locked the heavy double doors.

Lezard stepped back, visibly surprised. "And just who are you?" he asked.

"I am Odessyus Instepa," the deep voice responded. He threw back the hood on his black cloak, revealing the chiseled face of a young man, but the silver hair of an old one. His eyes were set back far into his head, and they focused on Lezard with an intensity that sent a chill up his spine. Something was eerily familiar about the man, but Lezard was sure he had never met him while he was Josef. The man took a step closer to the mage.

Silmeria froze in the middle of reading her book on potions. "_Odin?_"


	14. A God Reborn

**Chapter 14**

**A God Reborn**

_This is wrong_, thought Rufus to himself. He stood before the enormous Water Mirror, hesitating. The moving parts surrounding it hummed loudly, mesmerizing any onlooker. Rufus recalled standing here once before with Arngrim and Alicia, preparing to save Brahms and the Dragon Orb before Hrist had appeared, asking for help.

Rufus took a step forward. It was just one look to make sure she was alright. _It's not like I'll start doing this every day_, he tried to convince himself. _Just this one time won't hurt._

He concentrated his thoughts on the little town of Coriander. The water on the mirror swirled, and an image appeared inside of the mirror. Charred piles remained where homes once stood. A crying woman looked on while her husband sorted through a pile of rubble that must have once been their home.

His heart sank. _No... Alicia..._ Coriander had burned? Why hadn't Silmeria come to tell him?

Rufus concentrated his thoughts on the Valkyrie. The image swirled and changed to show a dark room. Silmeria held a book in her hands, but appeared in shock. Other people were there with her. He vaguely recognized the room as Dipan castle's library. Rufus concentrated on the mirror, swinging the image to view her companions. Angrim was there with her. His heart leaped when the mirror revealed Alicia's presence there as well. He let out a sigh of relief knowing that she was alive and seemingly healthy. One more companion was there... Lezard.

Rufus balled his fists at the sight of the mage. _What the hell is he doing there with you Silmeria? Why didn't you kill him? Why are you letting him so close to Alicia?_ He supposed that if Lezard were alive in Silmeria and Arngrim's company, there must be a good reason and he must not have harmed Alicia.

The mirror view swiveled to reveal the appearance of another person. A dark figure came into the room and removed his hood. Was that... _Odin?_

"Freya! Come quickly!" shouted Rufus.

* * *

><p>Alicia's jaw dropped. Time seemed to stand still. Odin had been the last person they had expected to see in Dipan.<p>

The former god laughed menacingly at the four dumbfounded travelers. "Did you honestly not realize who it was who attacked your village? I merely meant to send you a message that you could not continue to live in peace."

Silmeria bit her lip. "I had a feeling, but I prayed it wasn't true."

"How dare you speak in my presence, traitorous Valkyrie!" He thrust his hand toward her. "Frigid Damsel!"

The spell caught Silmeria off guard. An ethereal-looking woman appeared and swirled around Silmeria, slapping her with her ghostly pale arms. The spell froze her like an ice statue. Odin lunged forward and grabbed Lezard by the throat. The mage threw his own hands up and tried in vain to pry the hands off of his neck. He let out a strangled cry as Odin's grip tightened. "I will have my revenge on you, treacherous human!"

Alicia snapped out of her shock and drew her sword. "Drop him!" she ordered.

Odin stole a sideways glance at her. "You would defend this fiendish man? After everything he did?" Alicia gave a curt nod as a response. Odin growled. "If you do not side with the gods, then you are a heretic!" The former god lifted the struggling Lezard off of the floor and threw him to the side like a rag doll.

"You are no longer a god," retorted Arngrim, pulling out his own blade.

"Not yet, but I will be once again. You would do well to remember that." Odin thrust his hand out again. "Fire storm!" Arngrim flew into the air and landed on the stone floor with a sickening thud.

"Dampen magic!" wheezed Lezard grabbing his throat. The spell rendered Odin's magic useless. "Reincarnated as a magic user," gasped Lezard, unsteadily rising to his feet. "How ironic."

"You may have silenced me, but I am not unarmed." A blade materialized in Odin's hands. "This magician is also a skilled swordsman." He raised the blade over his head and lunged at Alicia, intent on slicing deep into her fair skin.

Alicia effectively blocked the attack by raising her sword to meet Odin's. She threw him off and jumped backwards, preparing to retaliate. Again, Odin thrust his blade forward with murderous intent. Their blades clashed in a loud clang of steel. Alicia threw him off again, letting out a loud battle cry. Odin lunged forward again, but Alicia skillfully parried the attack and forced him backwards. The princess thrust her blade at Odin's hand, but he was too quick, and blocked her attack with his blade. The two threw a few more attacks at each other, with Alicia parrying each attack from Odin, and the latter managed to keep himself protected from harm. Although she clearly held the upper hand in swordsmanship, he was defending himself with more skill than she had anticipated. Odin jumped up onto a table. He gave her a smug smile. "I have the high ground now, human."

Arngrim sat up, holding his head. "Ouch," he muttered. He refocused his vision and saw the battle scene unfolding before him. Not wanting to be left out, the berserker quickly rose to his feet raising his blade in preparation to strike. Arngrim brought down his blade heavily as Odin thrust forward to deliver another attack. He missed the body, but cleaved the table in two, knocking Odin backward. Alicia didn't miss a beat. She shoved her blade just below Odin's neck as he lay on the floor.

"Normalize!" coughed out Lezard. The ice casing around Silmeria's body shattered, allowing her to draw her blade. She jumped over a chair to join Alicia, shoving her own blade under Odin's chin next to her partner's.

"You lose," stated Arngrim as he stuck his own blade into the floor next to Odin's face.

Odin let out the laugh of a maniac. "I think not. You may have won this battle, but I assure you that I will exact my revenge upon you. The gods will know that I am still here and that I do not take kindly to their treason!" The magician threw up a Tome of Godspeed. It exploded above him, shrouding him in smoke. The smoke filled Alicia's lungs, and she began to cough violently, which forced her to tear her eyes away from Odin. Arngrim waved a bulky arm around, trying to clear the smoke away from his face. Silmeria covered her own nose and mouth so that the smoke would not cause her to have a coughing fit. Lezard threw his cape over his head. Several tense moments passed while Silmeria and Arngrim attempted to wade through the smoke to find Odin's location. Alicia fell to the ground as her coughing fit began to subside.

Slowly, the smoke began to dissipate. When it cleared enough that they could see, Odin was gone.

"Odin... what are you plotting this time?" Silmeria shook her head.

* * *

><p>Freya observed the battle with wide-eyes. Odin was alive and had his memories! The chance to see Odin again had nearly been enough to send her dancing through Valhalla – but of course, such an act was more suited to Frei, and most of the Aesir would think she had gone mad if they saw her behave in such a giddy manner.<p>

Her happiness had been short-lived. When it became apparent that he intended to hurt the humans and the Valkyrie, she knew something was wrong. He had accused Silmeria of being a traitor and insinuated that other gods had committed treason. She had to admire the skill in which Alicia fought Odin, but secretly Freya was glad that he had escaped before the girl harmed him.

"She always did have the spirit of a Valkyrie," commented Freya. "It seems her swordsmanship skills have also carried over into this life."

Rufus bit his lip, but nodded in agreement. "Odin claims the gods committed treason. It must be because they recognize me as the king."

"And that we willingly serve you," added Freya. "Does it surprise you that he makes such claims? Odin ruled this world for a great deal of time. To learn that the gods have accepted you probably enrages him. We gods are not incapable of being arrogant."

"Do you think he will come here?" inquired Rufus nervously.

Secretly, she hoped he would. That desire made her angry at herself. _Rufus has done good things. I do not wish for Odin to usurp him. But still... it would be nice to see him again._ "Odin is now human. He seems rather skilled and somewhat powerful by human standards. However, he could not hope to challenge any god, let alone you, with the power he possesses at the moment. Even if he somehow managed to travel to Asgard, he would not be difficult to deal with alone."

Rufus was less than convinced. "We're going to have to keep an eye on things now. If he gains power... Well, it won't be the first time a human challenged a god and won. First Lezard, then Odin. Never a dull moment, huh?"

Freya nodded. He was right. Asgard could see problems in the near future. She had to help find a way to keep the peace. She had to make sure Odin didn't manage to get himself killed. "We can watch his actions through the mirror. It will give us insight as to what he is planning."

Rufus furrowed his brow and pinched at his face as if to wipe away an imaginary piece of fuzz from under his nose. "I can't do it. I can't watch this mirror."

"That's absurd. There is nothing you cannot do."

"Fine, then I won't. If I start watching her, I'll become a slave to this thing. Besides, it feels wrong to watch the battles and not be a part of them. No… Freya, I'm afraid I'll have to pawn off this responsibility on you."

He didn't wait for her reply but surrounded himself with ether just as she was preparing to protest. The goddess sighed when his image disappeared from her sight. Even gods seemed to lack the foresight that three strong players from the past would remember everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm so glad that so many of you seem to be enjoying my story! I apologize for my slowness in updating, but I do promise to finish this story!

Adriannu255- Thanks for your review! You bring up a very interesting point about Lenneth, and I'm curious about how she would deal with not being able to see Lucian as well. Lenneth _does_ make an appearance in this story, but you have given me something to think about. :)


	15. On the Run

**Chapter 15**

**On the Run**

A soul born specifically for battle does not hesitate. Silmeria rushed her companions out of the library. They ran quickly out of the castle. A soft glow from the streetlights of Dipan illuminated the city now shrouded by the darkness of nightfall. Alicia inwardly smiled at the thought of the care that the new inhabitants must have put into recreating the ambiance of old Dipan. She vowed to herself that she would return one day to properly demonstrate her appreciation for their hard work.

The tall blades of grass tickled her lower legs as she fled the city with her comrades. In her former life, she had spent many of her youthful days playing in the city outskirts with her friend, Dallas. When Dallas had to spend time learning about magic, she had talked with Silmeria. The Valkyrie had explained many things about the nine realms to the young child during those quiet times. Alicia wondered if Silmeria had known what would become of them when she grew older.

Silmeria led the small caravan into a hidden cavern in the secret underground passage that they had used many times before. "Catch your breath here. We are going to have to keep on the move, lest we pause and Odin finds us."

"Why are we running?" groaned Arngrim. "He seemed pretty weak. The four of us could take him out, no problem. Just don't give him a chance to run."

"While he might be weak now, there is no telling how much power he may gain, or how much influence he may still have in the realm of the gods," Silmeria explained. "If we kill him, we don't know how much retaliation we may face. If we let him harm us, then not only are we hurt, Rufus will see to it that we are avenged. If the Aesir discover that Rufus attacked their reincarnated former king, it could ignite a civil war among them. Until we know more, we should avoid battle with Odin."

Lezard took the opportunity to use his healing magic on his neck. Red marks left behind by Odin's fingers wrapped around his throat. Alicia healed a few minor cuts and bruises that she had sustained. She tried to help Arngrim, but the warrior brushed her off, insisting that he was fine.

"So, what now?" Lezard rubbed his neck gently. "We've figured out who it is that is after us, but we don't know where he may be hiding, or if he will try to find us."

"We keep moving," replied Silmeria. "He'll find us when he wants us, but at least we can slow him down by making it difficult to track us."

Arngrim grunted in agreement. Alicia concentrated on rubbing a spot of dirt out of her skirt. Lezard gazed at the Valkyrie warily. The torches flickered with intensity, as if they were working to brighten up the dimly lit room.

"We will head south through the Sukavia Gorge first. When we reach the Southern Lands, I will assess our situation and go from there. Let us be off!"

* * *

><p>The magician liked the shadowy cover that the trees provided in the night. He felt completely invisible and safe. It was a bit embarrassing for the former god to have needed to retreat from a fight. Odin swore under his breath before downing an elixir. The thick liquid tasted bitter, but he choked it down even as it coated his throat like molasses. He hated the stuff, but Lezard's silencing spell wore off immediately.<p>

Perhaps it had been too soon to try and take on Silmeria and her companions. Odin's power had grown quickly, but it was still not enough.

"I must find a way to have my revenge. At the very least, I will kill Lezard. The human host of Silmeria can die as well if she gets in the way."

* * *

><p>Luxurious red velvet curtains blocked light from pouring into a large room deep in Hall of Valhalla. Ornate reliefs decorated the marble walls, and candles were strategically placed throughout the room, but were currently unlit. A grand canopy bed sat against the wall furthest from the windows. It was a bedroom fit for the grandest of kings.<p>

Rufus lay silently in the bed. He couldn't sleep. Not that he really needed it, but he couldn't concentrate on anything else. His attempt at reviewing the affairs of Asgard could not capture his attention, and he found himself wondering if Odin would show up at any moment. Target practice had nearly ended in disaster when his lack of concentration sent an arrow an inch from Thor's head. The thunder god had merely been on his way to throw a few lightning bolts around, and threw a fit insisting that Rufus had attempted to decapitate him.

The darkness of the room only served to dampen the king's mood further. He took no comfort in the gentle sensation of thick blankets surrounding his body. If he closed his eyes, he saw her smile. He tried to brainstorm how he would deal with Odin, and suddenly he remembered climbing the tree of Yggdrasil with his noble companion. Rufus even attempted to think about nothing, to completely empty his mind, but his thoughts retorted by filling up that emptiness with more memories.

Rufus sighed. He had been surviving without her, taking comfort in the fact that she had been reborn and lived in a peaceful village. There had been times where a faint scent or the look on an Aesir's face would remind him of Alicia, and the gut-wrenching pain would return, threatening to rip him open. Knowing that she was okay would help bring him back to his senses.

A tiny but sad smile grew on his lips as he stared vacantly into the ceiling. That timid, frail, and reluctant girl he met so many years ago in Solde had left such a deep imprint on his life. A fleeting thought crossed his mind, causing him to wonder if he truly had been completely stupid for becoming a god instead of just returning to Midgard.

He sighed again. _Alicia… I wish you were here helping me decide what to do._


	16. Crell Monferaigne

**Chapter 16**

**Crell Monferaigne**

The trip through Sukavia Gorge was not nearly as pleasant as the one through the Kythena Plains. The frosty forest was teeming with brute monsters with strong magical abilities. Monsters endowed with ice magic constantly froze members of the group, forcing Alicia and Lezard to constantly normalize one person or another. Beautiful wolves with white fur attacked with brute strength, and ice giants came close to knocking Silmeria out on more than one occasion.

The battles were daunting and often prolonged by ailments stricken upon them by the powerful forces the monsters used. To Alicia, it seemed as though she could barely catch her breath before they were ambushed or forced to initiate a preemptive strike.

An eternity seemed to pass, but finally the howling winds of the gorge let up, leaving a gentle breeze in their wake. Arngrim led the group to a rocky spot just past the exit of the gorge. Alicia collapsed on a rock, panting heavily. "Finally, a chance to rest."

"Take a look," Arngrim motioned behind him. Alicia rolled her head to look in the direction he was pointing. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized they were on a cliff overlooking the Southern Lands.

The afternoon sun cast a soft glaze on the Temple of the Venerated Dragon to her left. Below them lay the city of Crell Monferaigne. To the right, a desert sprawled as far as the eye could see.

"It's beautiful," commented Alicia. A groan in her stomach tore her attention away from the landscape and reminded her that they had not eaten in nearly a day. She dug into her bag and took out a loaf of bread. She tore off a piece for herself and offered it to Lezard. The mage took his share a bit more gracefully. Arngrim promptly grabbed the remainder of the loaf and shoved it into his mouth. Alicia giggled at the animalistic behavior from the warrior.

"I think a night at the inn in Crell Monferaigne is in order," commented Lezard. He took a dainty bite out of his own food.

Silmeria frowned, clearly not wanting to waste a night sleeping in the city. Reluctantly, she agreed, remembering that two of her companions needed to rest in order to perform at peak condition. The group began their descent down the mountainside into the city.

* * *

><p>Alicia fell backwards onto her bed with a sigh. She balled up her pillow under her head, relieved to have a chance to rest after the strenuous trip through the gorge.<p>

Silmeria eyed her roommate. "It's not time to sleep yet, you know." Alicia responded with a yawn and the Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "If we must take time to stop, we should at least attempt to find out some information."

The former princess groaned. "No rest for the weary I guess."

"We will join Lezard and Arngrim and dine in the local tavern tonight. Taverns are a good source for information."

Alicia chuckled. "Arngrim will have no objections to that, I'm sure." Silmeria merely nodded in agreement as she peered out the window. She stared out into the distance and her eyes glazed over, giving Alicia the impression that the Valkyrie was lost in thought. The girl felt a little guilty in interrupting her thoughts. "Where will we go next, Silmeria?"

She did not respond to the question at hand, but turned to the door. "Let's go to the tavern. You humans need sustenance if we are to continue our journey."

Alicia frowned and her muscled protested at her movement to leave the bed. She let out a slight hiss as a pain shot through her left arm. Silmeria turned quickly at the sound. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a little sore. Nothing a good night's sleep shouldn't cure."

Silmeria looked unconvinced, but appeared to buy the answer for now. She needed information and did not want to spend the night listening to Alicia's stomach growl.

* * *

><p>The villagers of Crell Monferaigne were a conservative people. They had a tavern, but it was not nearly as lively as the bar of Solde where Arngrim had been staying. The heavy warrior did not seem to care as he downed a glass of mead within minutes of their arrival at the tavern.<p>

Even the bar wench was dressed fairly modestly. She wore a floor-length red dress with a collar that reached up to the top of her neck. The white frills on the neckline seemed to tickle her chin. Arngrim seemed unphased by her modesty as well. To him, a woman was a woman, and this one was leaving much to his imagination. It intrigued him.

He barely tore his eyes away from her when she brought them their food. Each plate had a generous helping of beef stew as well as several pieces of bread, cheese, and some sliced carrots on the side. Alicia stared hungrily at her plate and did her best to use the proper table manners she had been taught so long ago in Dipan. Arngrim, however, struggled to stuff food in his mouth and not his nose. "It helps if you look at the food and not the waitress," remarked Lezard.

"Shut-up," replied the warrior, managing to stuff a carrot into his mouth.

Silmeria had no need for food, but she did indulge in the small feast set before her. Human food proved to be tantalizing to the senses. She found that she particularly enjoyed the cheese at this meal. The soft texture gave way to a sharp, tangy taste that left her wanting more.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a group of four people hunched over a table a few feet away from them. Their cloaks were tattered and filthy, and they appeared to be exhausted. Upon closer observation, she realized that they must be a family. There were two adults, a man and a woman, and two children, one girl and one boy. Sweat glued the little girl's blond hair to her forehead. Blackish purple bruises dotted the little boy's limbs. A bit of the man's clothing peeked out from under his robe, and Silmeria could smell the faint metallic scent of blood.

The waitress walked to their table to deliver a four glasses of water them. "Excuse me," Silmeria interrupted her. "Would you kindly tell me what has happened to that family over there?" The Valkyrie jerked her head in their direction.

The waitress looked in the direction of the family. "Oh, them? They are refugees."

"Refugees?" Alicia asked in surprise. "From where?"

"Have you not heard? It seems that the towns in the West Lands have been attacked. First, Coriander was burned to the ground. About two days ago, Kalstad was also attacked. The dwellers were able to salvage most of the town, but many people lost their homes anyway. Most of the refugees from Kalstad are coming here because of Crell Monferaigne's superior military defenses. They know they are safe here."

Alicia inwardly winced at the last comment. The people here weren't really safe. Odin would destroy this town too, just to get to the party sitting here eating in this quiet tavern. She suddenly realized how dire their situation truly was. She wouldn't let any more people suffer because of her!

The waitress picked up the empty plates at the table. "Stay safe out there," she told them. "I know you are travelers, but make sure you don't get caught up in any of this dangerous stuff." She walked away with their plates, Arngrim's eyes following her rear end.

Alicia shot Silmeria a panicked look. "It's alright." Silmeria took a sip out of her glass of water. "One night here will be okay. I do not sense any immediate danger, but it will do this town well if we do not linger here."

"Where will we go?" questioned Lezard. "We cannot go to any towns if we wish to keep the people of Midgard safe. We can live for a while in the forests and abandoned ruins of towns, but not forever..."

Silmeria fidgeted in her seat. "It may be best... if we head for Asgard."

Alicia's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked breathlessly.

"If Odin has some plan to get revenge on the gods, then they need to know about it. Besides, if we can lure him there, he will not be a threat to Midgard anymore."

"But Alicia and I are still human! How would we manage to get there?" Lezard's query forced Silmeria to let out a sarcastic laugh.

"How did you get there before?" Lezard looked down into his lap, refusing to answer. "There are ways. I have a plan. Rest up tonight, for I don't know when we will get a chance to rest again."


	17. Exhaustion

**Chapter 17**

**Exhaustion**

Exhaustion bound her body to the soft bed. The ache in her muscles reached down to her bones, and she was grateful that gravity refused to allow them to move. The lightweight cotton nightgown hugged her body, encasing her in a soft bundle. Alicia's body welcomed the rest.

Her mind, however, did not want to cooperate.

She was finally on her way to reunite with Rufus. Her heart jumped between feelings of excitement and reluctance. Would he be happy to see her? Would he still resent her for insisting upon becoming the vessel for the Valkyries instead of allowing Brahms to take on that task? Would he be angry that she remembered the past and left the calm life he had wished for her behind? She supposed her life would be torn apart anyway now that Odin was intent on harming Lezard, but a string of 'what if's' plagued her mind as her body rested.

A deep sigh escaped her lips.

"Why are you not sleeping?"

Alicia's muscles groaned in protest as she turned to look at Silmeria in the bed next to her. "I can't sleep."

"That is strange considering your body was so exhausted before."

Alicia frowned. "I know. My mind won't stop racing, though."

Silmeria propped herself up on her side so that she could look at Alicia without turning her head. "What do you mean?"

"I guess I am nervous. I really want to see everyone again, but… what will they think of me?"

The Valkyrie raised her eyebrow. "You are concerned about the opinions of gods?"

"Yes. Well, no. I mean, I made a lot of them mad when I fought them in my undead form. Won't they still look down on me since I am mortal and I sort of defiled their holy land?"

"Alicia, things have changed a lot. You are not reviled as some lowly human. You became a vessel for my sisters and I in order to defeat Lezard. In doing so, you helped to save Midgard as well as Asgard. To most of the gods, you are still a human, but a human that made the ultimate sacrifice in order to restore the land of humanity as well as their land. Most importantly, you have the respect of the Valkyries. You saved our souls and saved the land in which we gather Einherjar. As you know, the gods can be cowardly, so the more Einherjar we have to protect them, the better they feel." Silmeria paused for a moment. "Not only this, but Rufus has a special connection to you. Whether it be Odin, Rufus, or anyone else, the gods typically will not oppose their leader."

Loyalty was a tough commodity to come by in the land of humans. Alicia imagined that Rufus and Odin had been quite lucky to be able to rely on the loyalty of their gods. A thought tugged at her mind. "But you disobeyed Odin! And isn't it rumored that Loki cannot be trusted? I remember you telling me that once before Hrist came after us in Crell Monferaigne…"

"These are rare circumstances. Usually disloyalty only arises when the King of the Gods becomes arrogant or careless in his decision."

Alicia pursed her lips. Even Asgard had to worry about leaders becoming careless. "Do you think Rufus will be angry with me?"

"Why would he be?"

"Well, I forced Lezard to help me regain my memories when he wanted me to live a quiet, happy life free of those memories. I kind of destroyed his plan…"

"Regardless of his feelings, it was what fate intended. If remembering your past life was not meant to happen, it would have been impossible to break the seal on your memories. It had already begun to crack before Lezard attempted any spell on you. I knew it, but I did not say anything to the gods."

Alicia sat up as her jaw dropped. "You knew?"

"Yes, but as you already know, I was forbidden from interfering in your life. Had I attempted to interfere, I may have forced the seal to break without magical ability. Did you not feel strange when I saved you from Lezard's attack in the forest near Coriander?"

Alicia closed her eyes for a minute, remembering the incident. "Actually, yes. When you looked at me, it was like lightning went through my body. I knew something important was happening."

"I hope you will forgive me for not coming to you sooner."

The princess gazed down at the comforter covering her bed. "I understand why you did not come before. I know you do what is best for me, Silmeria."

"Thank you. It was difficult not to interfere. We were all curious about what you were up to."

"We?"

"Yes. My sisters and I often talked about you. Since each of us inhabited your body in your last moments, we all felt a special connection to you. We shared your final thoughts and feelings. Valkyries are empathetic to humans by nature, so it was only natural for us to be concerned for you."

Alicia smiled slightly at the thought of Hrist, so proud and seemingly cold-hearted, caring about what happened to her.

Silmeria adjusted her body to find a more comfortable way to distribute her weight on her side. "Alicia, you have always been like my sister. I think Lenneth and Hrist feel almost the same."

"Thank you. That's really kind." A lump formed in Alicia's throat. Sisters. The Valkyries truly had been the closest thing to family that she had ever had. All of her traveling companions from the past held a special place in her heart, but Silmeria, and thus the Valkyries, had been so intertwined in her life from her birth in Dipan that calling them family didn't seem so strange.

"How will we get to Asgard?" asked Alicia, an uncharacteristic high pitch in her voice. "Lezard and I are human. I had to become undead to get there in the first place."

"I have a few ideas," replied Silmeria. "It may take us a few tries. Rest assured, no ghoul powder will be involved." The golden-haired Valkyrie laid on her back, drawing the blankets up over her chest. "For now, let's not worry about it. You need your rest. Please try to sleep."

A yawn forced its way out of Alicia's lips. She nodded and slunk down onto her bed, drawing up her own blankets. Her gaze made its way to the window set on the wall slightly above her bed. Through a crack in the baby blue drapes, she saw a black sky filled with stars. Their bright twinkling gave her the impression that the sky was smiling at her.


	18. In the Water, So Deep

**Chapter 18**

**In the Water, So Deep**

Morning came all too soon. Alicia's body protested every movement she made in getting ready for the day. When her labored effort in getting dressed had been completed, she heaved her large back packed with rations and necessities onto her shoulder. It threatened to drive her body into the floor.

Silmeria rolled her eyes and motioned for the girl to join her in the descent down the inn stairs. Lezard and Arngrim were already waiting for them. The quartet enjoyed a quick breakfast of oatmeal and eggs before they set out to exit the city as quickly and quietly as possible.

The crisp morning air filled Alicia's lungs as they entered the southern forest. It made her feel refreshed and energized.

"We are heading to the southern coast. There is a small village on the coast in which we can rent a boat. We will take the boat to the island that houses the Forest of Spirits," Silmeria explained as she lead the group deeper into the forest.

"How long will that take?" asked Arngrim. The forest on this side of Midgard is pretty large.

"Assuming we do not have to stop frequently for battle, it should take about one day. We will likely have to camp in the forest tonight."

Lezard inwardly grimaced at the thought of sleeping on the cold, hard ground again. Every time he had to camp out, he woke up with an aching back. There was no point in voicing his irritation. All he would receive in return would be snide remarks about how he deserved to be in pain.

The sun rose into the sky, bringing with it the heat of day. The heavily wooded forest of the Southern Lands provided ample cover for the travelers. It was not needed for long, however. By noon, the sky had become overcast, giving the land an air of gloom.

The extra cloud cover seemed to prevent many monsters from seeing them. With the exception of a few preemptive attacks and one ambush, the quartet did not have to stop often for battle. The journey seemed promising.

Unfortunately, the cloud-cover forced darkness to fall quickly in the evening. To Silmeria's dismay, the group had no choice but to make camp merely a few miles from their destination. To avoid attracting attention, Alicia kept the campfire small. Arngrim helped to make dinner for the group while Lezard set up a force field that prevented any outsiders from coming in.

Silmeria took watch overnight while they attempted to sleep. The cold, hard ground did little to provide comfort, and anticipation of what was to come prevented anyone from drifting off easily.

As the sun began to peek over the horizon, the travelers accepted that sleep had eluded them, and they set out to continue their journey again. A few hours later, a village appeared through the trees.

"Is that it?" asked Arngrim.

Silmeria nodded. "Indeed, it is. This is the gateway to the Forest of Spirits. Come, let us find a boat."

Silmeria trudged into the tiny village. Three meager huts stood facing the open sea. Three fishermen clad in dirty, ragged, brown shirts and gray pants tended to their dinky wooden boats. There was no dock, so each fisherman had to ensure that his boat was well-grounded in the sandy beach before he tried to load or unload anything. One boat held three boxes and its captain appeared to be preparing for a shipment of sorts. To where, the Valkyrie did not know, but she suspected the gods had requested a few special items from Midgard. It happened on occasion, especially when rare jewels were needed to complete a sculpture or building relief.

Four children played in the grassy area to their right. As they walked by, they could hear the children singing as they played.

_Once lived a princess fair and kind_

_Who harbored another soul in her mind._

_Though shunned by people of her land,_

_She was chosen by fate's hand_

_To save us all from a god's wrath,_

_She died and gave us a new path._

Alicia's blood ran cold. She hadn't heard that song since she before she had remembered who she was. "That song...is it about-"

"Yep, you," snickered Arngrim. "Betcha never thought people would write songs about you!"

"But who would have done such a thing?" Alicia stopped in her tracks and placed her hands on her hips. "Arngrim...?" she glared.

The warrior let out a hearty laugh. "No way! I can't sing at all!"

Silmeria let out a peal of laughter. "You'll never guess at all, Alicia."

The princess put her hands on her hips. "Oh, come on!" she moaned. "Who was it?"

"Well," Silmeria chuckled, "it started with Eir. She's such a kind goddess, and she felt that you deserved some sort of tribute, and she thought the humans should be in on it."

"Eir...she's the healer goddess, right?" queried Lezard.

"Yes. She decided that a song would be the best way to remember you by. She made one up and began singing it in Asgard. Many of the gods caught on, but the song never made it down to Midgard. So...she asked someone for a favor..."

Arngrim began to snicker.

"She asked Hrist to disguise herself as Leone once again and teach the song to the humans."

Alicia's jaw dropped. "Hrist?" She couldn't picture the eldest of the Valkyries, who had always seemed so cold and emotionless, singing a song of tribute about her.

"She can sing?" Lezard seemed fascinated with this new information.

Silmeria let out a hearty laugh. "Hrist put up a small fuss about it, but she did indeed disguise herself as Leone – but this time as a farmer, not a bounty hunter, and taught the song to a few humans in Dipan. From there, it spread all over Midgard."

Alicia still could not picture Hrist singing. "Oh. Well it was a very nice gesture. I may have to thank her."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that," Arngrim laughed again. "Hrist would probably be really embarrassed. And who knows what she would do then?"

The entire group snickered at the thought of an embarrassed Hrist.

"Come, that fisherman seems to be the leader of the group" stated Silmeria. She pointed towards the fisherman furthest from them. He appeared to have just come in with his catch from the morning. He busied himself with removing the fish from his boat and cleaning them in order to serve them as lunch to the other villagers.

Upon hearing unfamiliar footsteps on the sand, the fisherman turned to see the foreign faces. He squinted a bit as the sun caught his eyes. "What bring ye here?" he asked. "Outsides don't come here too much. We only have fish and sometimes we can make a delivery 'r two."

Silmeria straightened her back. "We have a request. We would like to travel to the Island of the Forest of Spirits. The ships from Solde are much too pricey, and we have heard about the excellent sailing abilities of the men of this village."

The fisherman's eyes widened as he blushed a bit. "Such fine words! I am most humbled. But, that isle is forbidden to human beings. I fear I might be struck down if I make landfall upon it."

The Valkyrie held up her hand to the fisherman, showing him the ring on her finger. "Human, I am a Valkyrie. Though I typically do not have need for sailing, I am training my Einherjar, and I need them to be able to sail in case water battles must be fought during Ragnarok."

The fisherman flew to his knees instantly. "Lady Valkyrie! I apologize for my lack of manners. I am most humbled by yer visit here. With risk of incurring yer wrath, I fear I still cannot take ye. Ye are a most revered god, and I am but a mere human. I have been warned to stay off of the island."

Silmeria clicked her tongue. "B-but milady, we do have an extra boat which is special for use by the gods. Sometimes one comes down to order some jewels fer shipment. If ye please, ye may take it to the isle."

"I would not take your ship without offering you some payment, human. Do not think we gods are so arrogant. How much did it cost you to build this boat?"

"I fear it's not too fancy. Cost about 200 OTH to make."

"Then I shall give you 1,000 OTH."

The fisherman gasped. "So generous milady! Why would ye take such pity on our village?"

"It is not pity," chimed in Alicia. "You are clearly hard workers and you were willing to give away something so valuable to help us out. It is the least we can do to repay you."

"Bless ye Miss Valkyrie and Einherjar. Ye have given us a great gift. Ye may find the ship o'er yonder behind the patch of trees."

"Thank you for your kindness," Alicia smiled at the old fisherman.

"I call driver's seat," Arngrim grunted with a smirk. "I could use some brushing up on my pirating skills."

* * *

><p>Silmeria led them along the beach toward the tree patch. Alicia stole a glance at the ocean before them. The morning sun cast its light upon the clear blue waters, creating a sparkling scene on the waves. A small gasp caught itself in her throat. For a moment, she was glad that her years in Alexandria's life had been spent in a small village instead of the lavish castle. It gave her an appreciation for beauty that she wasn't sure she had as a princess.<p>

They came upon the hiding place of the small, wooden boat just beyond the first tree in the patch. It was well hidden from the sight of the village. Silmeria mused that his was likely due to the fact that many gods were embarrassed about needed items from Midgard. They thought it made them look weak. The Valkyrie smirked. They could be so arrogant at times that it was quite ridiculous.

Arngrim hoisted a leg and stepped into the boat. Lezard did the same and then helped Silmeria and Alicia in as well. Although there was only one level on the boat, it was a comfortable fit for the small group. The exterior of the boat appeared quite plain, but the interior was a bit more ornate. Six chairs fashioned out of expensive oak were lined up in two rows on the boat. Each chair was decorated with golden lines that followed the curve of the chair. A tiny steering wheel sat at the front of the boat, but a similar chair sat right behind it so that the captain had a comfortable place to rest while guiding the boat. A chest, also made of oak, had been placed in the back of the boat. A blue lock, which could only be opened with magic, secured the chest so that the contents would be safe from anyone other than the passengers on the boat. Attached to the back was a small propeller device. Arngrim pointed to the device and looked at Lezard. "Hey wizard. That thing there is a sort of machine that needs a shock to start it. Can you use your magic for that?"

Lezard frowned. "I can probably use a lightning spell to send an electric current through it. Why would a boat be designed so that one must use magic to move it?"

"Remember that this boat is designed for use by the gods," replied Silmeria. "They have that ability. It also ensures that no one other than a god uses it."

"Except a wizard," grunted Arngrim.

"It's not a perfect measure," Silmeria agreed. She sat on one of the chairs and Alicia did the same. "Are you ready, Sir Arngrim?"

"Yep. Let's get this show on the road. Fire up the propeller, wizard."

Lezard leaned over the back of the boat, steadying himself by placing a hand on the edge of the boat wall. "Lightning Bolt!" The propeller sprang to life. It did not have a lot of power, but it was enough to move the boat away from the beach. Alicia thought that it traveled at about the speed at which she could run. Arngrim whistled a happy tune as he steered the boat to the southwest.

Lezard sank down onto a chair behind Alicia with a groan. "It feels good to travel without walking."

Alicia nodded in agreement. "It is a nice change of pace. The scenery is so beautiful, too. It is relaxing."

The boat carried them in the direction in the island at a fairly swift pace. In about one hour, Arngrim spotted the island on the horizon. Alicia's heart began to race as she realized just how close she was to Asgard. The last time she had been here, it was a matter of life and death. It seemed a bit surreal to be here without the fate of Midgard resting upon her shoulders.

The former princess had been so lost in her thoughts, that she barely noticed Silmeria suddenly tense up. It was Lezard who noticed first. "Silmeria? Is everything-"

"Get down!" she screamed.

Alicia broke out of her reverie just in time to duck as a wave of energy sailed over her head and smashed part of the wood on the starboard side of the boat. Arngrim fell sideways.

"What the hell?" shouted the warrior.

Another wave of energy shot over Alicia's head, this time taking out the back of the boat. Water gushed into the boat as another wave of energy smashed into the dead center of the boat, shattering the remaining part of the floor. The blast sent Alicia flying into the water.

Alicia fought her way back to the surface of the water and gasped for air. She looked around wildly, trying to figure out what was going on. The boat was gone; all that remained were splintered pieces of wood. A large piece of wood floated near her, and she attempted to swim to it instinctively. Her soaked clothes weighed her down, and she struggled just to keep her head above the water.

Another wave of energy barely missed her and hit the water, causing it to spray in her face. Alicia brushed her wet bangs out of her eyes and looked up for the source of the attacks. She couldn't see anything.

A pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around her waist, causing her to let out a scream. She tried to struggle, but her clothes weighed her down too much for her efforts to be effective. Whoever held her dragged her to the large piece of wood. Alicia grabbed for it desperately and turned to see who held her. Arngrim coughed some water up as he let her go.

"Arngrim! What's going on?"

"I don't know!" Another wave of energy blasted right behind them.

"Force field!" came Lezard's voice. The mage swam up behind them, grabbing onto a smaller piece of wood nearby. "We're kind of safe for now, but my force field won't hold for long. We need to get to shore as soon as possible!"

"Where's Silmeria?" shouted Alicia.

"I saw her take off before I came to get you. I think she went after whatever attacked us," Arngrim shouted back. "We can't worry about that now, she can take care of herself. We need to get to the island."

Lezard wrestled off his cloak and threw it onto the wood. It helped him to swim a little better. Alicia and Arngrim followed right behind him as they fought their way through the water and debris to the shore.

Alicia's waterlogged boots and clothing slowed her efforts down tremendously. It took double the effort to kick her legs, quickly exhausting her. Waves slapped at her face, causing her to swallow water. Bit by bit, she began to lag behind the men, and she found it difficult to keep her grip on the slippery wood. Arngrim sensed her struggle, and swam back to her. Carefully, he wrapped an immense arm around her waist to prevent her from slipping off and grabbed part of the wood. "Stay with us, princess. We can't have you passing out here." The large muscles on his legs helped propel them both toward the beach.

After a few minutes, Alicia felt her feet hit the sandy bottom of the ocean floor. It was shallow enough for them to walk to shore from here. Arngrim slipped off of the board as Alicia did the same. The princess waded to the edge of the water and fell onto the beach, coughing up some of the water she had swallowed. She no longer had the energy to hold up her body as well as the weight of her soaked clothes.

Lezard approached her carefully. "Are you alright? You had quite a struggle back there."

Through labored breaths, Alicia replied, "Yes. Thank you Arngrim."

"It was nothing. We're not losing anyone on my watch."

Alicia managed a weak smile. Water continued to lap at her feet, but she did not care. She would rest until Silmeria came.

The cloudless sky held no place for their attacker to hide, yet they saw no one. The sun beat down on the trio as they rested, allowing for the clothes to dry out a bit. After about fifteen minutes, a rusting began in the bushes near the forest edge.

Arngrim and Lezard leaped to their feet, prepared to attack. Alicia struggled to her feet as well, unsheathing her sword. The rustling grew stronger. To their relief, Silmeria rushed out of the forest, now clad in her armor.

Blood trickled down her face, and she had several cuts and bruises on her arms. She turned back toward the forest, pulled up her bow, and knocked back an arrow. It sailed into the forest, and a muffled scream came in reply.

She turned to her companions with wide eyes. "Follow me! Quickly!"

Adrenaline pumped through Alicia's veins, bringing new energy to her body. She sprinted after Silmeria, who ran parallel to the forest. Arngrim and Lezard fell in step along side her, and all four of them darted back into the forest.

Dense vegetation filled the forest. Sticks scraped their skin and leaves slapped them in the face as they followed their leader at a full sprint. Silmeria led them down a steep hill and through a thin pathway cut through two huge boulders. At the end of the path, Silmeria darted into a cave hidden by a thick patch of bushes.

Satisfied with their hiding place, Silmeria motioned that it was okay to stop running. She leaned up against the cave wall, panting heavily.

Alicia opened her mouth to ask the question they all wanted to know the answer to, but Silmeria held up her hand to stop her. "Do not speak right now," she hissed. The girl complied, leaning over to hold her knees in an attempt to catch her breath.

Several silent minutes passed. When they had caught their breath, Silmeria deemed it safe to speak. "The threat is no longer imminent, but he is still nearby," she spoke softly. "It was Odin who destroyed our boat. I followed him and we battled. He is much stronger than before."

Lezard's eyes widened. "He did this much damage to you?"

Silmeria nodded. "His presence grows weaker, but he remains in pursuit. I'm afraid we will have to travel to the Gates of Bifrost quickly."

"And what happens when we get there? Lezard and I can't get in! We'll be sitting ducks for Odin to come attack!" Alicia shouted.

"Quiet yourself!" Silmeria retorted. "Do you really think I would bring you all the way here without a plan?"

Alicia lowered her eyes. "I am sorry. I trust you with my life, Silmeria. I am just so tired..."

"I promise you that our time for rest is approaching. I had planned to stop and seek shelter in the village of elves, but I'm afraid that I cannot risk their safety now." Silmeria rose and turned to face the cave's entrance. "We are so close to righting the wrongs of the past. Please do not give up hope now. You are strong warriors, and if for some reason you should die, I would make you Einherjar. We will get to Valhalla one way or another."

"I'd prefer to live for now," commented Lezard.

"That is the goal of course. I merely tell you this to calm your minds. Do not forget that I am a Valkyrie, and I will accomplish the goal that I set out to reach."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A long chapter, after a filler! I hope it was worth it!

So, in case some of you might be making the connection, the title of this chapter is from the lyrics of Jordin Sparks' song, "No Air." That song was basically the inspiration for this chapter, and thus, my imagination created the rest of the story. And yes, it really was that long ago that I started writing this story. My writing has developed a bit since, but I'm trying to tweak as I go along, without changing too much of the original. It took so long because I was incredibly shy about letting other people read it. Putting this out there for others to read has been the scariest thing ever, and I'm so glad it's been well received!

There are still several chapters to go, so stay tuned!


	19. Dance to the Death

**Chapter 19**

**Dance to the Death**

Waiting was not one of Silmeria's favorite activities. However, waiting for Odin's presence to fade gave the humans a chance to rest. Exhaustion brought about bad moods and could hinder one's ability to fight when necessary.

After a few hours, she deemed it safe to leave the cave. Reluctantly, her companions followed. The sun was in the West, indicating that it was now afternoon. She hoped to reach the Gates by nightfall so that they would be safe. Odin, now human, could not pass through the gate, so passing through would ensure their safety. She hoped that Heimdall would be near the gate so that she would not have to search for him.

It was not long after their exit from the cave that Silmeria sensed Odin again. Tension spread throughout her body, and she tried as hard as she could to hide it. Fortunately, the group seemed to be able to move swiftly, so at least she was able to work some of the tension out by moving.

Odin had apparently sensed her as well. The gap between them was rapidly closing. Silmeria saw an open meadow and ran toward it, knowing that if a battle ensued, it was better if Odin had nowhere to hide.

"FIRE STORM!"

The ground beneath them exploded, knocking all four of the travelers to the ground. Arngrim was the first to rise, and he took the opportunity to swing his broadsword sideways, knocking into Odin and throwing him to the ground.

Silmeria prepared her bow and nocked back an arrow, aiming for the prone form of Odin. The shot was not quick enough, however. With lightning-fast speed, Odin shot up into the air.

"Prismatic missile!" shouted Lezard. Odin dodged most of the missiles, but one got him in the arm, leaving a deep cut in its place.

The dark mage quickly healed himself. Alicia unsheathed her own sword. She gracefully made an arc in the air with her weapon, grazing Odin's leg. He growled, aiming an attack at her. "Earth grave!" Spikes shot up from the ground and cut into the girl's arms and legs. With a cry, she fell backwards.

Silmeria nocked back another arrow as Arngrim brought his sword over his head, preparing to cleave the mage in two. Odin dodged the attack by teleporting to the other side of the meadow.

Alicia struggled to her feet and cast a healing spell on herself. Grasping the hilt of her sword, she ran after the dark mage and jumped into the air while swinging her sword down. It struck him in the arm, leaving behind a deep cut that quickly began to seep.

Odin let out a cry and jumped back. "Prismatic missile!" His bolts came flying at her, and hit her full force. The attack silenced her as it forced her backward.

"Chaotic Rune!" Lezard's attempt to weaken the wizard failed. Odin retaliated, "Dampen Magic!" silencing him as well, rendering his magic useless.

Arngrim charged at the mage. "Explosion!" All four fighters were knocked off of their feet once again. Alicia felt herself struggling to keep conscious. Unable to heal herself, she had to be a bit more conservative in her attacks.

Silmeria prepared another arrow. Arngrim charged again, distracting Odin just long enough to allow Silmeria to make the shot. It struck deep into Odin's side. The wizard cried out in pain, but did not lose focus. He pulled the arrow out and quickly used a healing spell. Fury filled the mage as he realized the fight would not end as easily as he had hoped.

"No more playtime! Now you will feel my real wrath! Suffer ye divine retribution! Zantetsusen!" A large blast of energy shot straight at the quartet, sending them all straight to the ground. Alicia screamed as stars clouded her vision. She was too close to losing consciousness. Silmeria lie on the ground motionless. Arngrim muttered several curses while Lezard attempted to get back up, his muscles throbbing with pain.

Odin threw back his head, laughing as though all sanity had escaped him. The sun hit his silver locks, making them appear almost white. "You damned fools! You could never have hoped to defeat me! I may be a mere human, but I still have the knowledge of a god!"

Silmeria groaned a bit as she moved to place her hands on the ground. She pressed into the earth, forcing herself to rise. "You are nothing but an arrogant reincarnation."

Odin's face turned red. "I am tired of your disobedience, Silmeria. You betrayed me in the past, and now you refuse to acknowledge my power." He raised his hand, preparing a final attack. "It is time for the four of you to die."

"Stop!" shouted Lezard. "I've had enough!"

Odin paused at the outburst. "What did you say?"

"It's me you want, right? I'm the one who stole your soul! I'm the one who dethroned you. It's me you seek revenge against, not Silmeria." Lezard stumbled over to the mage. "Let them go. Your quarrel is with me."

Odin raised an eyebrow. "You wish to sacrifice yourself in order to spare your friends? Hmph. How ironic coming from you."

Lezard stretched his arms out. "Do with me what you will. Kill me. Torture me. I don't care. Just let them go."

"Why should I believe this isn't some plan for them to escape and come back to save you?"

"Valkyrie told me when I died, that I would pay for my sins with my soul. It is fate then, that I do this. Perhaps it meant that you were to kill me. I will not allow them to die once again for my sins. It is _my_ soul that is meant to pay, not theirs."

A sword appeared in his peripheral vision. "There is no fate in this world that is unalterable. We are all on your side." Alicia stood beside Lezard, her sword pointed at Odin. "You said that to Rufus when he revealed his secret to us. I am not going anywhere."

Silmeria joined her. "I fight to right the wrongs of the past. Lezard _will_ pay for his sins, but not by death. I will stay as well."

Arngrim joined them on the other side of Lezard. "I'm not running from a fight. No one sacrifices themselves for me."

Odin laughed. "Idiots. Your self-righteousness has sentenced you to death. Prepare yourselves!" He raised an arm, preparing one last spell.

"Stop!"

A flash of emerald pushed Odin from where he hovered in the air. He fell to the ground.

"Freya!"

She stood between the quartet and Odin. Her emerald clothing shined in the sunlight while a light breeze played with her golden hair. "Lord Odin!" She knelt down to embrace him. Odin retracted from her, ignoring the visible hurt she displayed.

"Traitor! You serve him! And willingly!"

"Stop this nonsense!" Freya shouted. "What would you have me do? Asgard was on the verge of destruction after your disappearance! We needed a leader to help us rebuild!"

"Silence your tongue!"

Tears shone in Freya's blue eyes, despite her efforts to hide her emotion. "My lord, I did not intend to insult you. But with you gone, what else would you have me do? Allow Asgard to crumble? Allow anarchy to reign?"

"If you are not a traitor, then help me extinguish Silmeria and her companions instead of impeding my progress!"

Freya turned to look at the battered and bruised group of travelers. Slowly, she turned to look at Odin, carefully formulating her words. "I will not."

"Then you must die as well." Odin rose to his feet, preparing to fight.

"Please, do not make me kill you," a tear escaped as Freya begged. "Alicia is the reason this world still exists. I cannot allow harm to come to her." Freya slowly approached Odin. "Please, I beg you. Cease this at once. If I have to fight you, my own heart will break." Freya wrapped her arms around the mage. This time, Odin did not resist.

"But Freya...I am human now..."

She hugged Odin tightly. "It is not unheard of for a god to love a human." Odin returned the hug, gently wrapping his arms around her. "Besides, if you prove to be a good warrior as a human, you can become an Einherjar. It is not impossible for us to be together again."

"Freya," Odin murmured as he buried his head in the goddess' shoulder.

"Let us leave this place. We have much to discuss," she whispered. Odin nodded gently. Freya turned to address Silmeria. "I will meet you back in Asgard."

The Valkyrie nodded as Freya carried Odin upward. They cleared the tree canopy and then disappeared. Now that the battle was over, Silmeria reached into her pouch to hand out the few healing supplies she had. All of their other supplies had been lost when their boat was destroyed.

"Dusk will come soon. Let's see if we can make it to the elf village to rest for the night."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Once again, I must vehemently apologize for the long delay in posting a new chapter. I have dealt with some pretty significant health issues this year, and then I hemmed and hawed about this chapter, because I'm not terribly thrilled with it - but in the end I decided to just publish it as I originally wrote it. I realize most people who were reading this story have likely written it off as "perpetually incomplete," but I **will** finish it. I hate when a story I really like never gets completed, so I will make sure it gets done, even if it is 10 years later!


	20. The Elves

**Chapter 20**

**The Elves**

The elves were more than happy to accommodate the Valkyrie and her companions. When Silmeria requested a chance to rest and rejuvenate in their village, the leader, a slender, emerald-haired woman dressed in an elegant ivory dress, exclaimed, "Imagine! A chance to serve a goddess and her Einherjar! What fortune has fallen us this evening!"

The first order of business had been to see the local healer. The soft-spoken woman explained to Alicia that healing magic was great for battle, but it was like a bandage; some things needed a bit more care.

After their wounds had been tended, they were fed a hearty meal of grains and vegetables.

Once their bellies were full, they took a trip to the healing springs.

Steam rose from the hot spring. Wrapped in a soft plush towel, Alicia dipped a toe in, trying to stall the inevitable. Silmeria, on the other hand, threw off her towel and bared all as she waded into the spring as though she were going to war. Alicia responded by wrapping the towel a bit more tightly around her body. Silmeria closed her eyes and slipped into the water. After a moment of relaxing in the water, she opened an eye to see Alicia had finally put both feet into the water.

"You'd battle a powerful wizard with a vengeance, but you're afraid to expose your own body?"

Alicia balled her fists. "I'm not afraid! It's just hot!"

Silmeria raised an eyebrow. "Don't lie to me. It's not like I haven't seen it before. It was once my body, remember?"

Alicia yelped. "Stop it! I'm coming!" Slowly, she waded to her knees, taking great care to make sure the towel did not slip.

Silmeria let out an annoyed sigh as she hoisted herself up and marched at Alicia. "No!" protested the princess, knowing what was coming. "I'm coming! Really!" Silmeria grabbed Alicia's wrist and pulled the towel off of her body in one fell swoop.

Alicia screamed and dropped into the water, throwing her arms across her breasts. "You didn't need to do that!" she cried.

Silmeria snorted. "You have deep cuts and other injuries all over your body. Covering those injuries with a towel will hinder the healing process. It is just you and me here, there is no need for modesty."

Alicia mumbled an inaudible reply, walking in her squatting position as she followed Silmeria into the deeper water. Just below the surface, chairs had been fashioned out of rock and wood, so that anyone in the healing spring could just sit and relax as the vapors worked their magic.

After a few moments of silence, Silmeria spoke up. "Are you ready for this?"

Alicia tilted her head to the side. "For what?"

"Valhalla."

Alicia sighed. "Yes. There's really nothing left for me here on Midgard. I admit that I'm a little nervous…"

"Will you stay?" Silmeria interrupted.

"In Asgard? Can I even do that?" A horrible though crossed Alicia's mind. "Are you going to kill me and make me an Einherjar?" She gave Silmeria a look of disgust.

"No, I have no intentions of doing anything of the sort. But you are a human. Even with your status, I don't think the gods will let you stay as a human forever."

"Well then, what do you have in mind?"

Silmeria sat in silence as she contemplated the words she needed. "Would you become a Valkyrie?"

Alicia's eyes widened. "W-what? How would I even do that? Is that even allowed?"

"It is allowed if Rufus allows it."

Alicia dropped her head and stared into the water. "I guess – I guess I don't really know."

"You were supposed to be one anyway. Odin failed to join our souls, but if he had been successful, you surely would have been a Valkyrie." Silmeria sighed again. "Just consider it, Alicia." With those final words on the subject, she stood from her place in the hot spring and left the water.

Alicia stared at her hands. _Me? A Valkyrie?_

* * *

><p>For the next few hours, Alicia remained lost in her thoughts, barely comprehending what Silmeria had just asked of her. She wrestled into her nightgown and robe, all the while thinking of what Rufus might say to her suggestion. She didn't even know if he would speak to her once she arrived, let alone allow her to stay as a Valkyrie. A soft knock at the door snapped her thoughts back to the present.<p>

"Lezard wanted to see you," Arngrim announced.

"Oh, okay," she replied softly. She closed the door to her room, and saw the magician leaned up against the doorframe to his own room.

"Alicia, I would like to show you something," Lezard motioned for her to join him at the door. He kept the door closed just enough so that she could not see what he was hiding.

"Should I be worried?" she asked. "The last time you showed me something, you tried to kill me."

Lezard chuckled and pushed the door open. Alicia quickly covered her mouth with her hands to stifle the sound of her gasp. "Lezard..." she whispered.

A white shirt will bell-shaped sleeves, a brown vest lined with gold cord, and a short blue skirt lay spread out upon his bed. A headband sat on a blue-green piece of cloth next to the ensemble. It was the outfit that she had traveled in during her previous life.

"How did you...how can this be?" Alicia stammered.

"It's a spell," answered the magician. "I took some ordinary clothes and cast a spell so that they would have the same appearance as your old clothes. It's not perfect, but..."

"It _is_ perfect," replied Alicia. "Why did you do this?"

Lezard reached a hand up to scratch the back of his head as a sheepish grin spread across his face. "I guess I thought Rufus would like to see you as he remembers you. Consider it my gift."

"Oh, Lezard... you _have_ changed." Alicia threw her arms around the magician. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>For the first time in weeks, Alicia had a restful night of sleep. Perhaps there was something special in the air, or perhaps it was the relief that their pursuer had been vanquished, but Alicia loved it.<p>

When dawn came and roused her, Alicia could hardly contain her joy. Despite the new opportunity to relax and rest, Silmeria insisted that they press onward to Asgard. Alicia was absolutely thrilled at this news. She was finally on her way to see Rufus!

Alicia wasted no time in throwing on her old traveler's clothing. She briefly stopped to admire herself in a mirror. She frowned at the reflection. Despite the rest she had gotten the night before, dark circles remained under her eyes, which had slightly sunken in. Her image gave the appearance of someone in desperate need of sleep and food. A thought crossed her mind about how awful she must have appeared _before_ receiving the healing magic of the elves.

Even this little setback could not spoil her mood. She would get rest at her final destination in Asgard. Rufus had seen her during her travels before…surely he would not be appalled by her less-than-gorgeous appearance.

Alicia trotted out of her bungalow, humming softly. Silmeria was conversing with the elven leader while Arngrim and Lezard seemed to be engaged deep conversation. Noticing the former princess' presence, Silmeria motioned for the elf to follow her in Alicia's direction.

As the woman approached, Alicia bowed deeply. "Thank you so much for everything you've done," she stated.

The woman smiled. "It has been our pleasure. It is not often that we have the opportunity to serve humans."

"The gates of Bifrost are not far from here. We will take our leave. Please take care. Your generosity will not be forgotten." Silmeria noticed that the two men were still lost in their own conversation. "Lezard and Arngrim, it is time we are off."

"Right," grunted Arngrim. "Let's go."

Lezard seemed a bit reluctant to follow, but did not linger.

* * *

><p>It was nice to travel without fear of attack. The quartet seemed more lighthearted and the journey to the huge boulder that guarded the gate seemed short. The towering rock had not changed at all since Alicia's last visit. Out of sheer curiosity, she touched the rock as though it would give way to her. The firmness of it seemed to mock her, reminding her all too well of the fact that she could not pass in her human state.<p>

Arngrim cleared his throat, drawing her attention. "This is where I will have to take my leave," he announced. "I will not be accompanying you to Asgard."

"What?!" cried Alicia. "But Arngrim, you've worked so hard to come this far! Why would you leave us now?"

"If I were to leave Midgard, we'd have a repeat of history. Don't forget, I'm the guardian of the Dragon Orb." He raised a heavy arm to gently pat the sack slung over his shoulder.

Alicia's heart sank at the sight of the sack. She had completely forgotten about Arngrim's duty. That sack had been so common-looking that she had forced the thought of the Orb being inside it to the back of her mind.

"But…"

"There's no way to change his mind," interjected Lezard. "I have already tried."

Alicia looked at the ground. Arngrim laughed. "Don't fret, little princess. I've been a noble Einherjar, and my lord will be pleased to know that I've kept his Valkyrie and his friend safe."

"Halt!" shouted a firm voice from the trees. Three armor-clad men ran out of the trees, weapons drawn and ready to attack.

"Ah good, the Aesir have not forsaken their post," stated Silmeria with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Lady Silmeria!" The leader lowered his weapon as his eyes moved to Alicia. "And Lady Alicia!" Immediately, the guards lowered their weapons and dropped to one knee.

Alicia's eyes widened at the sight of the guards kneeling to them. It felt very strange to see them showing her a sign of respect when the last time she was here, they had tried to kill her.

"Is Heimdall nearby? I need to speak with him."

"I will summon him right away Lady Silmeria." The head guard stood and ran right away. His companions followed.

"That was strange," whispered Alicia. "Why would they kneel to me?"

Silmeria smiled mischievously. "The Aesir may be arrogant, but when a human saved their world, they were served a bit of humble pie." The Valkyrie's look softened as her eyes met Alicia's. "To them, you _are_ a god. Your connection to Rufus also raises your status."

Alicia blushed. "Oh," she whispered softly.

"Lady Silmeria Valkyrie! It has been too long," boomed a voice that approached from the trees.

"Indeed it has, Heimdall."

"Lady Alicia! Our meeting this time is much more congenial."

Alicia nodded in reply.

Heimdall's eyes narrowed at the sight of Lezard. He pointed an accusatory finger, "and for what reason does this scum desecrate the sacred land of the elves?"

Silmeria cast a sideways glance at the magician. "That is why we are here. Alicia and I have brought his human reincarnation to be delivered to Lord Rufus himself. Surely our lord deserves retribution for the havoc this man has wreaked upon our lands." Lezard stiffened and took a step back against the rock. "The problem is that he and Alicia are human, and we need to get through the gate."

"I will lift the spell at the entrance so that they may pass."

Alicia's jaw dropped. "It's just a spell?"

Heimdall nodded. "But a powerful one which only I can lift." He raised his right arm and muttered a short phrase. The image of the rock swirled and showed the entrance to the cavern. "Go quickly, for I cannot keep the gate open for long."

"Thank you. Let's go." Silmeria grabbed Lezard by the hand and dragged him into the cavern. Alicia followed, but paused to take one last look at Arngrim.

The warrior had a broad grin across his face and waved a heavy arm at her.

* * *

><p>The trio silently ran through the cave. The damp rock walls and the chill in the air created a place in which none of them wanted to be for long.<p>

A brilliant light came into view, indicating that they were nearing the exit of the cave. Alicia's sharp intake of breath startled Lezard.

"It's as beautiful as I remember," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yay! I got another chapter out this week. I am aiming to have the complete story uploaded by the end of the year. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	21. Asgard

**Chapter 21**

**Asgard**

Rufus scratched the back of his head. "I don't get it. I thought that when gods die, their souls are just gone. They aren't supposed to be reincarnated, even as humans."

Freya nodded slowly. "Yes. That was what we believed anyway. Odin attempted to explain things to me the best he could. Everything that happens comes to pass because the king of the gods wills it. For example, you willed that the Valkyrie trinity could coexist. Under Odin's rule, they could not. Similarly, it was Odin's will that gods could not be reborn. Somehow, you have willed that our souls can be reborn."

"But I don't remember ever even encountering this problem! How could I will something that I don't even know about?"

Freya rubbed her arms. "That is something I do not understand. Perhaps your more benevolent nature simply changed the cycle of causality."

Rufus slumped in his throne. "This whole ruling the universe thing is so complicated."

Freya let a small smile peek through her features. "Indeed it is. But... I am glad. Perhaps it is selfish of me, but I am glad that fate brought this to be. Now, like humans, we have hope of seeing our loved ones again."

Rufus shifted a bit, considering what she had said. "I guess I never really thought about that. Death must be a really bleak thing for the gods."

"Why else would I have been so angry when you came back with Gungir?"

He was so engrossed in his thoughts, that he did not notice the faint energy wave that entered the realm.

Freya gave him a mischievous smile. "I have something I need to do, my Lord."

* * *

><p>Alicia had never had the chance to admire the meadows of Asgard before. She vaguely remembered running through the fields of white flowers, but she had been in such a rush that she had not stopped to examine them, nor give them the proper attention they deserved. Their light scent put her mind at ease and relaxed her still-sore muscles.<p>

A faint tinkle of bells sounded, and Freya appeared a few steps in front of the trio. She rushed to Silmeria and threw her arms around the Valkyrie in a tight embrace. "I am so happy to see that you have made it safely and that you had time to heal! Please, I will accompany the three of you to Valhalla." The goddess eyed Lezard from top to bottom. "We would not want anyone to kill him before Rufus has a chance to have his revenge."

The color promptly drained from Lezard's face. Silmeria smiled. "I agree. Lezard has much explaining to do. Let us be fair and give him the opportunity to share his side of the story."

A sly grin appeared on Freya's lips. "Come! Lord Rufus is waiting for us."

Alicia's heart leapt. "O-okay," she choked out. Finally, she would be reunited with Rufus! Thousands of thoughts flooded into her head. _I hope I look okay_, she thought nervously. Unconsciously, Alicia dropped her hands to flatten out her skirt. _I really hope that he still thinks I'm okay to be around, even though I'm human. I wonder if he still feels the same way about me…_ She chewed her lip anxiously.

The small group was walking at a fairly brisk pace, but Alicia felt as though their feet must have been held down by weights. How long could it possibly take to arrive at the Halls of Valhalla?

Silmeria and Freya chatted on excitedly, although Alicia did not pay attention to what they were saying. Lezard seemed to be just as lost in his own thoughts as he stared at the ground. The slight shade of green appearing in his face was the only hint that betrayed he was not actually a ghost.

Eons passed, but they had finally reached the Hall of Valhalla. With an elegant wave of her hand, Freya opened the doors. The lavish halls adorned with red velvet and gold trim seemed as beautiful to Alicia as it had when Arngrim rejoined her and Rufus on their way to confront Lezard. Nevertheless, she found it difficult to admire all of the tiny embellishments that someone must have painstakingly created over many human years.

Freya and Silmeria greeted a few Einherjar along the way. Many of them recognized Alicia and Lezard, and nearly each one had bowed to her while giving him an angry glare.

The beauty of the halls overwhelmed Alicia. The sunlight flooded in, highlighting the incredibly intricate architecture. It was impossible to imagine the amount of work that had gone into creating this wondrous place. They must have gone through a hundred doors, seen thousands of Einherjar by the time Freya finally announced that they had arrived in the throne hall.

Alicia's heart raced as Freya raised her hand to open the next door. A light emanated from the crack between the doors and grew as the distance between them widened.

"You will have to excuse Lord Rufus. He is still a new god and does not always recognize when someone enters Asgard," Freya declared loudly.

Rufus looked up as he heard her comment.

His heart froze in his chest as his emerald eyes met pure blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm so sorry for this super short chapter! I desperately need to edit the next part, but I wanted to get another chapter out for you, dear readers! I will work hard and get the next one out soon!


	22. Hope

**Chapter 22**

**Hope**

"Alicia..." he whispered. Rufus slowly rose from his throne. If time did not already stand still in Asgard, it would have stopped right then and there. His body did not want to function properly and he took two awkward steps down the stairs.

"Rufus!" Alicia broke into a full out run, not caring if she was breaking any sort of etiquette rules.

His awkward steps were not as fast as hers, and she threw her arms around him when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Alicia sank to her knees, and Rufus did the same. She buried her face in his cloak as tears began to stream down her face.

Still in shock, Rufus raised his hand and buried his fingers in her hair. "I never dared to dream this day would actually come..." he whispered.

Alicia choked out a sob. "I'm so happy to be here," she whispered back.

"She has been asking about you since the moment she regained her memories," Silmeria remarked.

Rufus turned pink at her comment and pulled Alicia closer to him. "Oh!" he chuckled nervously. "That's great!"

Freya let out a light peal of laughter. The sound surprised Silmeria, and she turned to look at the goddess with wide eyes. "It seems that fate has a way of leading us where we want to go," Freya stated with a smile.

Rufus looked up to meet her eyes, but upon seeing Lezard, his mood changed. He tensed up and stood, pulling Alicia up with him. She pulled away slightly to look up at his face, confused.

"Lezard... you bastard," Rufus growled. "I am glad Silmeria brought you here. I need a new target on my shooting range."

"No!" Alicia cried as she grabbed Rufus' arms. "Don't hurt him! He's the reason I remember everything."

Rufus looked down at her, surprised. "What?"

"He broke the seal on my memories. He's done nothing but good things since Silmeria threatened him! He helped us get information in Dipan, and journeyed with us! He has protected us and was ready to sacrifice himself to Odin to keep us from dying! And..." Alicia stammered, "and... well um, he made me this outfit..."

Freya let out a light giggle.

"Silmeria..." Rufus questioned incredulously, "is this true?"

Silmeria nodded solemnly. "It seems that he has changed. He has proven this to Alicia, Arngrim, and myself."

"Arngrim helped you too, huh?"

"Um, my lord, if I may speak?" Lezard asked quietly.

Rufus glared at him and nodded curtly.

"I know that what I did to you and everyone else in this room was unforgiveable. I'm not hoping for forgiveness because I don't think I deserve it. However, I do want to redeem myself. I will do whatever it takes to prove to you that I am a changed man, even if it means that you must strike me down now."

Rufus' face softened slightly and he closed his eyes to ponder this for a minute. "Alicia does not want me to harm you. Silmeria seems to think you are okay. Freya, what do you think?"

"Quite honestly, I would like nothing more than to see his head on a pike. But perhaps we can give him a chance to prove his loyalty."

Rufus nodded. "Then Lezard, this is what I will do. You may remain here as a servant for the time being. But I'm not going to give you a lot of slack. Don't screw up, because there are plenty of gods here who would take pleasure in torturing you to death. If you give _any_ indication that you _might_ be hostile, you're gone. Understand?"

Lezard nodded. "Thank you, my Lord. I understand."

Freya cleared her throat. "Lord Rufus, perhaps you should show Lady Alicia around Asgard? She did not have time to enjoy it the last time she was here."

"I'd like that," smiled Alicia.

"Yes, that seems like a good idea." Rufus grabbed her hand. "C'mon Alicia, there is a lot of cool stuff here that we didn't get to see!"

Once Alicia and Rufus had left the room, Freya turned to Lezard and gave him a stern look. "Do not take his generosity lightly. If you set so much as a toe out of line here, I will personally exact your punishment."

Lezard sighed. "Believe me, I understand."

"It would be best if you keep yourself out of sight for now," Silmeria stated. "Perhaps you should familiarize yourself with Valhalla. Go look around, just stay out of sight."

Lezard hesitated, but when no objection to this came, he slowly opened the doors to the throne room. He took one glance back before exiting.

* * *

><p>Alicia was positively overwhelmed with the beauty of Valhalla. The splendor of the halls was beyond anything that existed on Midgard. There were rooms for everything – bedrooms, banquet halls filled with endless amounts of food, dance halls, fighting halls, training rooms, and even rooms filled with artistic masterpieces. The outdoor gardens overflowed with flowers, trees, and beautiful stone accents.<p>

Rufus led Alicia by the hand into yet another fantastic garden. "This one is my favorite," he whispered. "It's called the _Serene Grotto_."

Not only was this garden overflowing with a variety of flowers, a huge stone fountain filled with detailed statues stood in the center. She walked up to it and skimmed the water with her hand. "It's gorgeous, Rufus," gasped Alicia. She looked up to meet his eyes, but he was looking away.

His jaw was clenched, his eyes focused off in the distance.

"Rufus? Is everything okay?"

"You could have seen this all before. If things had been...different..."

Alicia lowered her gaze and looked back at the fountain. "Maybe. But we had to save Midgard. We didn't have a lot of choice."

Rufus balled his fists and then relaxed his hands. "But you did. Brahms offered to be the one to serve as the vessel. He knew he might die. But you chose to take his place."

"Rufus..." Alicia whispered. "Brahms was injured. He was weak. We might have lost the battle if I had let him serve as the vessel."

"But he might have survived the battle! He was strong, even with the injury." Rufus inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. "We both know why you made the choice. You needed Silmeria. You didn't feel complete without her. None of us could have ever hoped to fill that void. You would have rather died than live without Silmeria." His voice had an icy edge to it.

Gently, Alicia took his hands and clasped them in hers. "Rufus..." her voice was barely audible. "When I said that I needed Silmeria, I did not mean that I didn't need you." Rufus swallowed hard and stared at her feet. Alicia released his hands and placed her own against his cheeks. "Without you, I never would have had the courage to become the vessel and take down Lezard. Without you, we never would have freed Lenneth. And now, look. Without you, I never would have been reborn in this world – because you are the reason it is no longer on the verge of obliteration."

Alicia lowered her eyes as tears began to spill out of them. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you. Please forgive me. I needed you then just as much as I need you now."

Rufus placed a hand on her cheek. Gently, he tilted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. Before she could form the question in her mind, his lips met hers.

* * *

><p>Lezard sighed as he walked out into the garden. They had spared him. After an entire lifetime of striving for everything he wanted, it seemed that luck had finally sided with him.<p>

He closed his eyes and turned his face up to the warm sunlight. The heat felt cleansing.

"Your aura is different, Lezard."

His eyes flipped open at the sound of that voice. Desperately, he searched for the owner of that voice.

She stood merely a few paces in front of him, gazing out into the distance. She did not turn to face him. Her silvery braid swayed in the slight breeze.

"Lenneth..." he breathed. Lezard did not dare to step toward her. He had nearly destroyed the world because of his obsession with her, so he did not dare to do anything that may re-ignite her wrath.

"It is a bit odd," she continued. "Everything about you is the same, but that aura has changed. You seem... less angry."

Lezard stared at the ground. He absentmindedly rubbed his shoe over a small rock that entered the pathway. "Maybe... living Josef's life changed me a bit."

Lenneth turned to face him now. "I do not think so. In the end, you still remembered your life. Silmeria tells me that you even tried to kill Alicia for rescuing me. Your vengeful spirit still existed when you broke the seal on your memories."

Lezard kicked the small rock to the side, but did not look up. "I have already walked the path of a power-hungry necromancer. I set everything in motion to bring me what I thought was the ultimate joy. But all it brought me was despair and humiliation. It seems futile to attempt to live that life again."

Lenneth pursed her lips. "But it would still be natural for you to hold on to the anger you would have from losing everything. I do not understand. Your aura shows that you do not hold the capability to let those trivial thoughts consume you."

Lezard shifted uncomfortably, but still did not meet her gaze. "Perhaps part of my punishment was to lose part of my personality?"

"I do not think so. Why would fate have allowed you to remember yourself then?" Lenneth furrowed her brows and then sighed.

"Lezard, before... well, I suppose it technically happened in the future... after our confrontation, and I destroyed your homonculous laboratory, I chose an Einherjar named Badrach."

"Before I traveled back in time?"

"Yes. Badrach was a thief in Artolia. He accompanied Arngrim when they unknowingly smuggled Princess Jelanda out of the city. After that incident, Badrach continued to make his living through these awful means. Then, he became angry with one of his 'employers' and helped a young girl who was to be sold as a slave escape. He took her to a nearby village and gave her a new chance at life."

Slowly, Lezard raised his head to look at the Valkyrie. She no longer faced him, but was looking off into the distance.

"When Badrach was fighting for his chance to become an Einherjar instead of joining Queen Hel, he told me this story. His committed terrible acts throughout his whole life, but in that one moment, he demonstrated to me a quality of humans that has always fascinated the gods."

"What quality is that?"

Lenneth turned to meet Lezard's gaze. "That even the human who commits the most evil of acts can still be a good person. Even a soul consumed in darkness has the capacity to be redeemed."

The magician's eyes widened. "Lenneth... are you saying that you believe I can be redeemed?"

"You are human, are you not? Did you not escort Alicia here? Did you not offer yourself as a sacrifice to Odin so that she and Silmeria could continue on safely?"

"Yes... I did do those things. But how do you know that it is not an act? How do you know that I am not just trying to dupe you so that I can try to seize control of Asgard again?"

Lenneth smirked. "Gods may be easily fooled. But Silmeria has the ability to read your soul. Forgive us, I asked her to do so without your permission. If you were lying to me, I would know it."

Lezard looked down again and shuffled his feet. "Even though I am truthful, nearly everyone here wants me dead. What good does it do? My soul may be redeemed, but I am still a hated man."

"When you become an Einherjar, the gods will forgive you."

"Einherjar?" Lezard's voice rose an octave too high and broke. "Why?"

"We are not so arrogant that we would refuse a good warrior simply because of some unfortunate deeds that were done in the past. Asgard needs warriors for protection and in the unlikely event we go to war with other realms. Magicians who have a great knowledge of the ancient arts are hard to come by. Simply put, you are too good at what you do for us to simply send you back into the cycle of rebirth."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Good grief! I thought I had published this chapter at the beginning of December, and apparently I only got as far as editing the document. Yikes! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
